Just My Imagination
by BOb n' co
Summary: Voilà ma première fanfiction:l'histoire de Louise,qui réfléchit un peu trop,et qui va rencontrer les Xmen.L'action se déroule juste après Xmen2 parce que le 3 était plus que bof, on y retrouve les personnages du film et d'autres de la BD. bonne lecture!
1. GET THE PARTY STARTED

_Bonjour tt le monde! il parait qu'il faut faire une intro, et comme je commence à savoir utiliser :m et que je vien sdarranger les chapitre (yavait plus de fautes et dincoherences, dsl :$) jen profite! Comme je lai dit ds la présentation, voici l'histoire de Louise qui sert surtout de pretexte pour ecrire une "suite" à la saga XMen (les films j'entends) plus satisfaisante que "l'affrontement final"... bon ok au début ça ne ressemble à rien mais ca va venir :p les chapitres sont assez différents les uns des autres... J'espère que ça vous plaira )_

_Bonne lecture!!_

_PS: apparement il faut dire ça: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla sauf Louise!! C A MOA CA!! NON MAIS!!_

* * *

Prologue: **GET THE PARTY STARTED**

_Un bel après midi de juillet, une jeune femme regarde la télé, le regard perdu dans le vide..._

« Mes chers compatriotes, notre heure d'adversité nous a fourni un moment historique. Le moment de reconnaître une menace grandissante au sein de notre peuple et d'endosser un rôle unique face au devenir des hommes.

L'intolérence grandit et ceci ne peut être accepté dans le pays de liberté et d'égalité qu'est le notre. C'est pourquoi il est de notre devoir de montrer l'exemple au reste du monde en acceptant les mutants comme des humains à part entière et en les intégrant dans notre soc- »

Pffff... ça y est, le président lui aussi déraille. Il change vite d'avis je trouve. Et puis il dit ça, il dit ça, mais rien ne va suivre... encore qu'aux Etats-Unis, les gens ont tendance à écouter le président, enfin quand ça les arrange. Et le fichage des mutants va reprendre à tous les coups: « On est trop dangereux! Blablabla... » Et si les humains le sont tous en général (Hé! C'est pas nous qui avons inventé la bombe A!) il leur fallait bien un bouc-émissaire. C'est bien triste tout ça...

J'oubliais! Je me présente, Louise Miller, 25 ans, mutante réformée. Mettons en palce la situation initiale: Ma mère est morte quand j'avais deux ans. J'ai d'abord vécu à Londres, puis à New-York. J'ai été élévé par mon père donc (le brave homme) avec mes 4 frères (brave homme, comme je le disais): deux ainés, un frère jumeau et un cadet.

J'ai découvert vers 15 ans que j'étais une mutante, tout comme mon frère jumeau. Au début je pensais que nous avions les mêmes « pouvoirs »: une certaine affinité avec une molécule que l'on rencontre relativement souvent et que l'on nomme communément eau.

Cependant un beau jour de septembre, j'ai bousculé un nouveau dans mon lycée (maladresse très caractéristique du fait que je sois à côté de la plaque les ¾ de temps) ce qui a entrainé ma chute inévitable. J'ai vu le coin de la table à côté de laquelle je passais se rapprocher de mon front à une vitesse inquiétante et j'attendais le choc... qui n'arriva pas -enfin si mais au lieu de rencontrer un objet qui mettait fortement en danger mon intégrité physique j'heurtais le sol... La personne que j'avais heurté semblait être la seule à m'avoir vu tomber, et après m'avoir regardé d'un air ahuri était parti en courant (charmant). Il y avait cachalot sous gravier...

Mais grâce à ma perspicacité inouïe comblant mon manque d'adresse et d'équilibre total, je déduisais de mon expérience que mes « pouvoirs » ne se réduisaient pas à la capacité de prendre une douche au beau milieu du désert (chose tout à fait inutile, au passage). J'apprenais plus tard que le garçon en question, Jude de son prénom, avait la capacité de passer à travers les objets solides (et liquides pas la même occasion, bien que ce supplément ne présente pas grand intérêt). Il est d'ailleurs depuis cette époque mon meilleur ami (hé!Qui se ressemble, s'assemble!).

A 16 ans je commençais des études de médecine. Je rencontrais pas mal de gens, parmi lesquels quelques uns m'ont permi d'enrichir ma collection de « dons ». Mais je ne les utilisais pas beaucoup au risque de créer d'autres catastrophes (sauf peut être pour cuisiner, mais ça, ça ne compte pas!). Le jour où je devins docteur en médecine (la classe non?!) je décidais de ne plus utiliser aucune de mes « capacités », celles ci n'étant pas répertoriées dans mes bouquins d'anatomie (malgré leur taille conséquent... attendez! J'ai dit « conséquente »? ça doit être une erreur, ce mot est beaucoup trop faible...), bien que je continuais de « répliquer »(n'ayons pas peur des mots) celles des mutants que je croisais.

Il y a quelques mois, alors que j'étais de garde aux urgences, je fis une erreur de jugement bien regrettable: deux possibilités s'offraient à moi pour tenter de sauver mon patient qui avait eu un accident de moto (quelle m ces trucs-là!) et je n'avais aucun moyen pour déterminer laquelle était la meilleure...ou en tout cas celle qui ne le tuerait pas. Après 5ms de reflexion intensive, je décidais de choisir celle que j'avais pratiqué le plus de fois (on est jamais trop prudent). Et manque de bol, c'était la mauvaise. Je n'y étais pour rien, mais la famille du patient n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec moi. J'étais bien partie pour m'en tirer indemne (j'avais la logique et le super avocat de mon côté) mais un imbécile-je ne sais pas qui et il ne vaut mieux pas que je le sache, pour l'imbécile j'entends- informa le juge que mon caryoptype n'était pas tout à fait normal. Je me retrouvais donc avec une interdiction de pratiquer la médecine (c'est ce que l'on peut appeler de la discrimination, mais au pays de la liberté, tout semble permis...). Formez des médecins et virez les après! Ca créé de l'emploi il parait! Et le coup du « je ne ferais plus jamais de dégats, c'est promis! » n'avait donc servi à rien. Ce fut quand même une bonne occasion pour revoir Jude (l'avocat, c'était lui) que j'avais perdu de vue et qui c'était pas mal arrangé depuis le lycée (humhum).

Pour couronner le tout, l'ainé de mes frères viens d'avoir un accident de voiture (saleté de trucs!) laissant sous notre responsabilité sa fille Clarisse, agée de 17ans, tout à fait charmante et que j'aime beaucoup.

Et puis ce matin alors que je m'appretais à aller chercher Clarisse, j'eu une étrange sensation, vous savez, comme si quelqu'un essayait de vous faire exploser la cervelle afin de vous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances... Et maintenant il y a ce discours...

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond...

* * *

_Ce chapitre est un prologue donc bcp plus court que les autres... pour linstant pas de rapport avec les films sauf pour le début, mais ca va venir, très vite meme _


	2. I'M SHIPPING UP TO BOSTON

**I'M SHIPPING UP TO BOSTON**

****

Bon je vais pas rester plantée devant la télé (qui est éteinte d'ailleurs) à me morfondre... Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose sinon je vais devenir folle (et ça sera pas beau à voir!). Réflechissons... je ne peux pas travailler, mes amis, eux, travaillent -je pensais ne jamais pouvoir dire ça mais je les envie- ,mon père est aller s'enterrer au fin fond du Texas pour la semaine, aller savoir pourquoi...

Hé! Mais mon petit frère habite toujours à Boston. C'est pas loin, je peux y aller en voiture et je n'ai même pas besoin d'appeler (pour toutes les fois où il est venu chez moi sans prévenir...vengeance! Muhahahahahah! rire gras intérieur, parce que je ne rigole pas toute seule ). C'est décidé, la semaine prochaine je pars pour le Massachusetts...

* * *

_le lundi matin suivant _

Que je prends l'autoroute ou que je prends pas l'autoroute? Va pour la deuxième solution; les accidents de la route ça va 5 minutes... et puis je ne suis pas pressée.

_quelques heures plus tard_

C'est quoi ces routes? A ce rythme là j'y serais dans 3 semaines!Allé, avec la musique à fond, tout passe... (The Fray bien sûr!)

Without a sound we lose sight of the ground

In the throw around

Never thought that you wanted to bring it down

I won't let it go down till we torch it ours-

MEEEEERRRDDDDDEEEEEEEUUUUHHH!!!

Où est-ce que je suis? Dans le fossé? Génial (dès que je rentre à la maison je brule ma voiture et je vote vert). Bon, soyons méthodiques: on évite de s'étouffer avec l'air-bag, on détache la ceinture...aïeuh! On ouvre la portière...

_BOUM_

AIE, j'avais pas prévu ça...C'est malin, je fais comment pour voir la chose que j'ai heurté maintenant que je suis allongée par terre, et surtout je fais comment pour attraper mon portable et appelé le 911? De toutes les manières, le temps qu'ils arrivent je serais surement déjà morte...

J'ai mal à la tête... Ca y est, je vois flou... Jveux pas devenir aveugle, mamaaaaan!!

Aller Louise, déconne pas, t'es médecin quand même, les accidents de la route ne rendent pas aveugle... par contre les traumas craniens, hémorragies et autres conneries dans le genre c'est beaucoup plus fréquent... tout comme les fractures... d'ailleurs ma jambe fait un angle bizarre...

AAAAOOOOUUUUCCCHHHH!!

C'était ma jambe ça! Tiens, j'ai plus mal, nul part... Bon, on ouvre les yeux, doucement. Un type barbu se tient à côté de moi, il me regarde bizarrement. Quand il voit que j'ouvre les yeux et que je commence à me redresser, il se relève brusquement. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir une plaie béante au dessus de son oeil gauche.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver...

Pourquoi je m'excuse! C'est sa faute;ça doit être un habitué des accidents de la route! Je suis vraiment trop gentille!

-Oh non, c'est moi, je roulais un peu vite... mais vous ça va?

-Je pensais que non, mais apparement j'ai pensé trop vite.

Et mais pourquoi ya plus de plaie! Oh non ça y est, j'ai compri. Et il était obligé de me toucher cet imbécile!... Tout bien réfléchis, en fin de compte c'est pas plus mal, je me voyais mal avec un platre à trainer pendant 3 mois et un risque de rupture d'anévrisme...(Je vous avais dit que j'étais perspicace!)

-Et votre jambe? J'ai profité du fait que vous étiez inconsciente pour la remettre en place... Je vais appeler les secours-

-Nonnon!attendez! Ma jambe va parfaitement bien, merci, d'ailleurs je pense que c'est grâce à vous.

regard incrédule Le pauvre, il ne comprend pas... Et il essaye de le cacher...Je lui dis tout de suite ou je fais durer le plaisir? Après tout c'est lui qui roulait comme un dératé, pas moi! J'espère que sa moto est morte... Ou mieux, que ce n'est pas la sienne et que donc il risque d'en avoir plus que pour son argent... héhéhé ricannement intérieur-encore . Bon c'est décidé je l'achève: je me relève et je le regarde...

Aïe! Je me suis levée trop vite... Oula ça tourne... Et mais c'est qu'il est grand, et pas mal, pas mal du tout m... humhum... bref disons que j'aurais pu tomber sur pire...

-Je... euh... vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

-Et vous ?

Ca devient de plus en plus interessant, dommage, je n'aurais peut être pas l'occasion de me venger de mon petit frère...

-Je crois que je ne vous suis pas...

Héhé, il est perdu gniarkgniarkgniark ... Bon comme j'ai pas l'intention de dormir ici, on va y aller franco:

-Louise, enchantée.

-Euh...Logan... de même...

-Vous savez que votre pouvoir est interessant. Je crois que sans vous j'aurais eu besoin d'un bon platre, enfin sans vous je n'aurais pas eu d'accident du tout donc c'est beaucoup dire, mais merci quand même.

-Vous êtes une...

-mutante. Oui c'est ça, enfin je crois que c'est comme ça que l'on dit.

-Et vous venez d'utiliser mon...

-pouvoir. Tout à fait.

Il est lent à la détente dis donc, mais à mon avis ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, il n'a pas vraiment l'attitude du type auquel on parle comme si il était attardé pour se faire comprendre.

-Vous connaissez des gens dans la région? Parce que je me vois mal appeler les flics pour qu'ils me ramènent chez moi.

-Euh je vis pas très loin, enfin à pied ça fait une trotte mais je peux appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

Je l'imaginais pas vraiment avec chauffeur-limousine, mais chacun fait ce qu'il veut avec son argent après tout...

-J'habite sur un campus.

Ah, tout s'explique... Un peu perdu dans la cambrousse son campus quand même...

-Mais je vous en prie, faites, faites.

-Allo? C'est Logan, qui est à l'appareil?... Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher, je suis sur la 46. Et dis au professeur que j'amène un invité... Prends la voiture de Scott... Tu n'as pas besoin de lui demander la permission.

Sympa...

-Voilà c'est fait. Il arrivera dans un quart d'heure je pense.

-Tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle il conduit, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouioui. On commence à marcher?

-Pourquoi pas. Mais si vous permettez j'aimerais récuperer mes affaires dans le coffre.

Et merde! C'est coincé, manquait plus que ça.

-Vous voulez un coup de main?

C'est moi ou il a des griffes... des lames qui sortent de sa main?

-Non merci, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, non mais! Merci Jude, je savais bien qu'il finirait par me servir ce pouvoir.

-C'est bon on peut y aller.

Je déteste marcher... par contre j'adore me plaindre. Pas de commentaire!

-Je peux vous posez une question?

-Bien sûr.

-Si vous pouvez passer à travers les objets, pourquoi vous êtes restée dans la voiture quand vous avez... comment dire...

-Quand la voiture est sortie de la route? Ca faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas utilisé un seul de mes pouvoirs, jusqu'à ce que vous me touchiez...

-Pourquoi?

-Je voulais éviter les ennuis, mais au final ça n'a servi à rien.

-Oui?

-Je me suis fait « virer » parce que j'étais une mutante. C'est pour ça que je suis venue me perdre dans les routes tortueuses de New-York. Et vous?

-Quoi moi?

-Pourquoi vous rouliez à cette vitesse par ici?

-Je rentrais de Boston.

C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais apparement ne pas respecter les limiations de vitesse est normal chez lui.

-Tiens, c'est justement là où je voulais aller.

-On pourra vous y emmener si vous voulez.

-Mouais, on verra, c'était pas important. Et euh, les griffes, c'est votre mutation?

-Euh non.

D'accord, d'accord, il a pas l'air de vouloir en parler...Tant pis, je l'aurais à l'usure.

-Et on va où exactement?

-L'institut, c'est une école pour mutants. Le professeur Xavier accueille des mutants et leur apprend à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

-Une école pour mutants??

Laissez moi rire! Il se fout de moi là? ... Il a pas l'air...

-Et vous êtes élève, prof?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, enfin un peu prof...

Ouais c'est bien ce que je me disais. A son âge je le voyais mal derrière un bureau en train de prendre des notes.

-Et vous avez quel âge?

-25

-Vous êtes seule?

Ben ça va, il y va pas par quatre chemins lui!!

-Oui. Et vous?

-Aussi.

-Non. Vous avez quel âge?

C'est pas mon problème si il est pas marié!!

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et je dois voir un sens caché dans cette réponse?

-Non.

-Vous pouvez expliciter?

-Je ne me souviens pas, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.Vous me donnez quel âge??

-Euh, je sais pas, entre 30 et 50...

Je n'est jamais été très bonne pour ce genre de chose.

-Non, sérieusement, je dirais environ... 38 ans.

-C'est ça que vous appelez « environ »? Bon vous n'avez cas imaginer que j'ai 38 ans.

-Mais vous n'auriez même pas une fourchette à me donner?

Il ne pourra pas resister très longtemps.

-J'espère qu'il va bientôt arriver.

-Ne changez pas de sujet!

-Vous n'êtes pas du genre à lacher l'affaire n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement. Je vous écoute.

-Bon très bien; Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne , je n'ai pas vieilli... donc si j'ai l'air d'avoir « 38ans » et bien cela donne plus de ... 53.

Pardon??

-Ah oui, carrément...

Il est définitivement trop vieux pour moi... encore que ça ne se voit pas trop... humhum.

-C'est votre pouvoir c'est ça? Et vous ne le controlez pas?

-Non.

Manquait plus que ça... bien que l'idée de rester comme je suis pendant les 15 prochaines années ne soit pas si déplaisante.

-Et donc il y a beaucoup de mutants là-bas?

-Oui pas mal, le manoir est assez grand.

-Et les « humains » sont au courant?

-Avant non, la plupart pensait que c'était une école privée, ou une pension, mais depuis quelques temps on a eu le droit à de la publicité gratuite aux infos.

-Et pourquoi vous habitez là-bas?

-Je m'y suis retrouvé par hasard, et j'ai fait un marché avec le professeur Xavier; je restais là-bas et en échange il m'aidait à retrouver ma mémoire. Et puis maintenant c'est chez moi.

-Il a raté son coup non?

-Non, c'est moi qui ai abandonné, je ne veux plus savoir.

Il est bizarre quand même, mais il doit avoir ses raisons. Et je ne veux pas savoir.

Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt! Sympa la voiture! Il faut que je discute avec ce « Scott »

-Salut Logan.

-Salut Bobby. Je te présente Louise. On a eu un petit problème.

D'habitude j'aime pas trop les yeux bleus, mais là... Ils sont tous comme ça chez eux?Encore qu'il est un peu jeune (Je ne sais pas ce que je veux? Mais naaan!)

-Ce petit problème étant?

-Un accident...

-Oh non Logan, ne me dis pas que tu as bousillé la moto de Cyclope! Il va te tuer! Tu penses qu'il n'est pas assez de mauvaise humeur depuis...

-Et moi? Tu crois que je suis de bonne humeur?

Depuis quoi? Non en fait, ça non plus je ne veux pas savoir.

-Humhum, c'est pas que j'en ai marre d'attendre et que mon jean est plein de sang mais j'aimerais bien qu'on y aille.

-Passe moi les clés Bobby.

Quoi? J'y crois pas! Et il pense sérieusement que je vais monter dans une voiture avec lui au volant! Il est bien sympathique mais j'ai mes limites!

-Euh si vous permettez, j'aimerais émettre une objection...

-Très bien, j'ai compri, conduit Bobby.

Ouf! Sauvée!

La voiture est pas mal, mais on est un peu à l'étroit...

-C'est une mutante?

Je suis là, t'as le droit de me parler mon petit.

-T'occupe et conduit.

Je suppose que la grille devant c'est « l'institut », ça a pas l'air trop mal...

Je retire ce que je viens de dire: c'est génial cet endroit! Et effectivement c'est assez grand! C'est beaucoup mieux que l'appart pourri de mon frère à Boston!

-Bienvenue à l'institut.

Pas facile de s'extirper de cette foutue voiture... Oula il a pas l'air commode le type avec ses lunettes de soleil... Ca doit être...

* * *

_ Je l'avais dit ou je l'avais pas dit que yaurais un rapport etabli rapidement??!! Hein?! Hein?! Oubliez pas de lire la suite hein?! sauf si ca vous plait pas evidement, mais jen doute :p (ct la blague du jour... ca doit etre la fatigue)_


	3. UNSAID

**UNSAID**

****

Quand je dis pas commode, je le pense.

-Salut Cyclope!

Tu peux avoir l'air géné!

-Toi! Tu te fous de moi? Je ne veux plus te voir sur mon chemin, est-ce que c'est clair?

-Ecoute Scott, je suis désolé.

-Tu fais bien.

Il doit il y avoir autre chose que la moto pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Il est reparti en plus! Bonjour, non, jamais?

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Oh, épargne moi tes commentaires Bobby.Vous venez je vais vous présenter au professeur.

-Quand je suis parti il etait avec Cerebro.

Il est sympa Bobby, si on m'avait parlé comme ça à son âge, Logan serait déjà mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Ouais, merci.

C'est moi ou il a dit merci? Parce qu'il est pas vraiment du genre poli... encore qu'avec moi ça va. Heureusement d'ailleurs (voir plus haut).

Wouaw! Pas mal la baraque: un grand hall, des méga-couloirs, des salles de classes, de jeux (ils ont même une PS3! J'en connais quelques uns à qui ça ferait plaisir!)

-Attendez ici s'il vous plaît, je vais voir si il est en bas.

En bas? J'ai pas vu d'escaliers... l'ascenseur dans le mur! C'est ça la feinte!

-Vous savez, je pense qu'au point où on en est on peut se tutoyer.

Il a souri! Victoire! Et quel sourire... humhum. _Bienvenue Louise. _Ca y est, déjà que je réfléchis trop, alors si en plus je commence à entendre des voix... _Je suis le professeur Xavier._ Je pensais que Logan était parti le chercher, c'était bien la peine. _C'est bien que tu sois venue; tes pouvoirs pourraient aider plus de personnes qui tu ne le penses. _Génial, un télépathe. _Oui, effectivement, je suis télépathe. Je sais que tu penses que tes pouvoirs n'apporte rien de bon mais tu te trompe. _Hé! Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir autorisé à lire dans mes pensées! _Excuse moi, cela n'arrivera plus. _Ya intérêt...

Je commençais à désespérer.

-Bonjour Louise, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, et tu es ici dans mon institut.

-Très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Enfin.

-Tu m'excuseras si je ne te sers pas la main, mais tu dois te douter que mes pouvoirs risquent de t'encombrer plus qu'autre chose.

-Excuses accéptées.

-Si tu veux bien te diriger vers mon bureau, je vais t'expliquer comment cette école fonctionne.

-Après vous.

-Logan, tu peux venir si tu veux, sinon essaye de ne pas provoquer Scott, il a beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de Jean.

-Moi aussi.

-Oui, je sais.

Lui, je l'adore! Et il a pas l'air d'être né de la dernière pluie!

-Dans cette école nous acceuillons les mutants rejetés par leur entourage, ou qui se sont enfuis. D'autres arrivent ici parce que leurs parents pensent que c'est une école pour surdoués. Comme Bobby Drake que tu as déjà rencontré. Et c'est vrai Louise, quoi que tu en penses, nous sommes des surdoués.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à propos se lire mes pensés. Oui c'est ça souriez...

-Nous leurs apprenons à développer leurs pouvoirs et à les contrôler.

-Nous?

-Oui, Logan ici présent, Cyclope que tu as du croisé, d'autres professeurs et moi-même. Si tu choisis de rester ici tu seras la bienvenue et je dois avouer que cela me ferais très plaisir. Au risque de te paraître intéressé, je ne te cache pas que j'aurais besoin de tes dons.

-De toutes les manières je n'ai rien de mieux à faire donc si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Mais j'aimerais imposer une condition.

-Je t'écoute.

-Que vous ne lisiez pas des mes pensées, et ce en toutes circonstances.

Parce que comme ça j'ai pas l'air mais à l'intérieur ça carbure, et je n'ai pas l'intention de partager ça avec le premier venu. Et avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

-C'est promis. Logan, est-ce que tu peux lui montrer sa chambre et lui faire visiter la résidence s'il te plaît?

-Toute la résidence professeur?

-Oh oui, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Ah! Ca c'est gentil!

-Merci.

-Le plaisir est pour moi Louise. Bonne visite.

-Euh Logan, c'est qui Jean?

Bon, très bien, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça!

-Voilà ta chambre. Tu peux te changer, je t'attends dehors.

Lit double, salle de bain, placards, bureau... c'est quoi ici? Un hotel 5 étoiles? Bon, fini de rêvasser, on change de jeans, et on sort.

-Toutes les chambres sont dans cette partie de la résidence. Les salles de classe sont à l'étage inférieur. Le parc et la forêt derrière sont utilisés pour les entrainements.

-Les entrainements?

-Xavier forme certains mutants à devenir des X-men.

Ca se voit que je me marre? Parce que là, ça devient gros.

-Arrete de sourire bêtement.

Oui, apparement ça se voit.

-Hum, pardon.

sourire seulement en coin

-Et c'est quoi les X-men?

-On va dire que certains mutants ne partagent pas les idées de Xavier et qu'on est parfois obligé d'utiliser la force, et donc nos pouvoirs contre eux.

Ah, parce qu'en plus ils sont pas tous d'accord entre eux... super la « communauté » de mutants!

-Et ses idées étant?

-Je pense que les humains et les mutants peuvent vivre ensemble en paix. Et que malgré le fait que nous ne soyons pas encore entièrement acceptés nous devons les protéger des mutants qui ne partagent pas le même idéal.

Des fauteuils roulant électriques sans bruit, c'est ça qu'il nous faut à l'hosto!

-Quand tu auras fini de lui faire visiter, emmène la dehors, Tornade l'attend, et les autres sont en train de faire un barbecue au fond du parc.

Pal mal l'ascenseur, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer dedans. Bon, Louise, c'est comme les ascenceurs de l'hopital à part qu'il est tout blanc et plus petit et puis t'es pas toute seule, ça ira. Justement, yaurait pas quelqu'un d'autre qui veuille descendre avec nous, non?

-Tu viens ?

-Ouioui.

Allé, on ferme les yeux, et on pense à autre chose. Une prairie avec un lac et des poneys roses qui galopent.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Je suis un peu claustrophobe.

Pourquoi il sourit? C'est si drôle que ça?... Pourquoi il a arrété de sourire (Tais-toi!)

-Ici ce sont les salles d'entrainements avec des simulateurs. Les uniformes.

En cuir... moulant... HUMHUM!

-Et dans cette salle?

-Un jet, enfin en amélioré.

Un jet? C'est une blague? Dites moi que c'est une blague! Ok, ça a pas l'air d'être une blague.

-Et vous décollez comment?

-A l'horizontale, le plafond s'ouvre.

Mouais, pas mal, j'ai vu mieux.

-Et vous payez combien pour tout ça?

-C'est le professeur qui paye.

Papa! J'ai trouvé mon futur mari!

-Et au bout du couloir c'est Cerebro.

-Cerebro?

-Une machine créée par Xavier et Magneto, un autre mutant que je te souhaite sincerement de ne jamais rencontrer. Elle amplifie les pouvoirs du professeur et le « connecte » avec les mutants du monde entier.

Cooooool...

-On remonte?

-Pardon? Ah euh oui, pourquoi pas... Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'escaliers pour acceder à cet étage?

-Non, désolé.

Des poneys roses qui jouent dans l'herbe verte.

* * *

-Salut Tornade.

-Logan.

-Je te présente Louise... euh...

-Miller. Louise Miller.

-Et voici Ororo Munroe, alias Tornade. Je t'abandonne, je vais essayer d'éviter Cyclope, au moins jusqu'à ce soir.

-Il est sympa.

-Tu as de la chance, d'habitude il est plutôt de mauvaise humeur, et pas très loquace.

Moi non plus, ça doit être pour ça.

-Et Tornade c'est un nom de code?

-En quelque sorte.

-Et vous en avez tous?

-Oui, Logan c'est Wolverine, Scott Summers Cyclope, etc. Ca reflète nos pouvoirs.

-Et Bobby Drake?

-Iceman. Le professeur m'a dit que tu pouvais copier les pouvoirs des autres mutants.

-Oui mais je ne contrôle ni mon pouvoir, ni ceux des autres...

-Voilà Bobby et Rogue.

Sympa les mèches blanches.

-Rogue, je te présente Louise.

-Enchantée.

-De même.

-Tu veux venir avec nous? On déjeune dehors aujourd'hui.

-Euh... pourquoi pas.

Allons se mélanger avec les jeunes de ma génération... Youhou. Quel enthousiasme. Je me fais peur parfois.

-Alors il paraît que tu peux copier les pouvoirs des autres mutants. Et tu peux les utiliser quand tu veux?

-Quand je les controle, oui.

-C'est super.

-Enfin la dernière fois que j'ai bousculé quelqu'un, je suis restée invisible pendant deux jours; c'était assez désagréable.

-Tu peux te rendre invisible?

-Je n'ai jamais réessayé depuis cette fois là, mais probablement. Et vous?

-Moi je peux générer la glace à volonté.

-D'où Iceman je suppose.

-Et moi j'absorbe l'énergie, les pouvoirs des mutants, et les souvenirs des personnes que je touche. Je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir, donc je ne peux toucher personne. Et tu es arrivé comment ici?

-J'ai eu un accident de voiture.

-Logan c'est ça?

Ahah! Je le savais, c'est un habitué!

-Tu as déjà rencontré d'autres personnes ici?

-J'ai juste croisé vaguement Cyclope.

-Alors la brune là bas c'est Kitty alias Shadowcat, elle peut passer à travers les objets. Et elle c'est Jubilee. Elle peut créer des boules d'énergie et les faire exploser. Et le grand là-bas c'est Peter, alias Colossus, il peut transformer sa peau en acier. Et Cyclope...

-Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais je n'étais pas dans mon assiette.

Mmmmmh... bon d'accord, excuses acceptées, encore une fois, je suis vrai-ment trop gentille. Ca me perdra.

-Et Cyclope, ça représente quoi?

-Je peux lancer des rafales d'énergie avec mes yeux. D'où les lunettes, je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir.

-Et vous êtes un des X-men?

-Oui et je suis aussi professeur.

-Au fait je suis désolé pour votre moto.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Il a l'air sympa en fait. Mais cette histoire avec « Jean », je sais pas ce que ça vient faire la dedans mais je finirais pas par trouver! Parole d'éponge, enfin de scout, bref je trouverais.

-Quelqu'un aurait du feu pour allumer le barbecue?

-Euh,désolé, mais personne ne fume ici.

-Je peux toujours essayer avec une petite boule...

-Mauvaise idée Jubilee, j'ai faim et je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ai encore une catastrophe.

Euh moi j'ai du feu...

-Si vous voulez un coup de main...

Génial ce pouvoir! Vraiment trop utile! Je n'est pas besoin d'allumettes pour allumer un barbecue! Je pourrais même écrire un livre sur ça...Youhou!

-Merci Louise.

-Mais je vous en prie.

* * *

Bon conclusion de cette palpitante journée, j'ai failli mourir dans un accident de voiture, rencontré plein de gens interessant (enfin, perticulièrement un... humhum), récupéré un pouvoir qui m'empechera de mourir dans le prochain accident de voiture, trouvé quelque chose à faire, au moins dans un futur proche, mangé un super barbecue (allumé par mes soins), et pense avoir dénicher une idée pour me débarasser de mes problèmes... Mais c'est que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes!

Bon allé au lit maintenant, et demain on va voir ce que ce Xavier attend de moi: affaire à suivre.


	4. ANGELS

**ANGELS**

****

Aaah! J'ai bien dormi... bruits de craquements Ca va mieux. Quelle heure est-il?... QUOI! 6 h ? c'est pas possible! D'habitude sans réveil, c'est plutôt 11h, voir midi dans les cas extrêmes... Et bien sûr, je n'ai rien à lire. Bon, on va descendre, de toutes les manières, le temps que je prenne une douche il sera 7h, et on est dans une école, tout le monde doit être levé à 7h...

Un jean (pour changer), un T-shirt noir (j'aime la diversité), mes converses et on descend. C'est vraiment une catastrophe, il n'est que 6h15! Personne dans les couloirs, ni dans le hall. Direction la cuisine. Merde! C'est où? On va y aller au feeling... Ca peut pas être ça, ça non plus. Bon on va essayer ici. Oups, non ça ne doit pas être ça...

-Bonjour Louise. Bien dormi?

Piégée. Je pourrais peut être lui dire: « J'aimerais bien discuter avec vous, mais j'ai mes priorités, et le petit déjeuné en fait partie » ... mmm... à la réflexion ce n'est pas une bonne solution.

-Oui merci.

-J'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec toi puisque tu es réveillée.

Oh non... et ma tartine de nutella alors! Si j'étais plus expressive il se rendrait compte que je ne suis pas en état de discuter tout de suite...

-Mais je ne veux pas te priver de petit déjeuner. La cuisine est au fond du couloir, de l'autre côté du hall. Si tu veux bien me rejoindre en bas quand tu auras fini.

-Oui bien sûr, merci.

Je vous avez dit que je l'adorais!Voilà,cette pièce ressemble sensiblement à une cuisine. Le frigo: du jus de pomme, du lait, c'est interessant. Et les placards: des choco crispies! De toutes les manières ils ne doivent pas avoir de nutella. Ah si, mais je n'est rien vu. Oh, il va falloir que je mange des céréales, quel dommage...

-Salut Louise! Ben dis donc, tu es levée tôt.

Et toi cruche!

-Salut Logan.

J'ai pas envie de parler.

Lui non plus apparement; ça tombe bien! Pourquoi il me regarde? C'est pas discret. C'est pas parce que je mange que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe autour! On fini le verre de jus de pomme, on met tout dans le lave vaisselle (trouvé du premier coup (respect s'il vous plait!))...

-Ah plus tard.

... et on va prendre... noooooon... je suis maudite... le mot est faible... j'espère que personne ne va passer par là parce que je dois avoir l'air ridicule, plantée au milieu du couloir à regarder le mur.

-Un problème?

J'ai dit à toute à l'heure ya 5 minutes non? Il me suit, c'est pas possible.

-Non, ça va aller je pense.

Bouge Louise!

-Tu veux que je descende avec toi?

Euh, et ça changera quoi? Si hier j'ai pris l'ascenseur c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais accompagnée! Mais si ça lui fait plaisir de penser ça... j'aime faire plaisir aux gens.

-Non, vraiment, je pense que ça va aller.

Aller, c'est parti... Pourquoi il est circulaire? Et pourquoi il est blanc? Et pourqoui il est si lent? Et... Ouf, enfin arrivé. Enfin en bas aussi c'est tout blanc. On va essayer de ne pas se perdre (dès qu'il y a plus de 3 portes, j'ai du mal.) avant d'avoir trouver Xavier. Victoire! J'ai trouvé!

-Vous vouliez qu'on discute?

-Oui, je t'en prie assis-toi.

Il est super ce labo! Pourquoi on a pas ça à l'hôpital?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais du gène à l'origine des mutations?

-Pas grand chose.

-J'ai lu tes travaux, enfin les articles de ton professeur, le docteur Sloane, qui s'appuient sur tes recherches je crois.

Bon , d'accord je suis une menteuse éhontée.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de succès.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as travaillé dessus alors que l'étude de ce gène ne fait pas partie des programmes de recherche en médecine.

Je t'en pose des questions?

-Ca ne faisait pas partie de mon travail pour la fac, c'était à part, je n'ai fait qu'aider le professeur Sloane.

-Ca je le sais. Mais pourquoi tu as travaillé dessus? Dis le moi Louise.

Je l'aime bien, mais il est un peu trop intelligent à mon goût.

-Je vous l'ai dit, pour aider Sloane.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, je ne veux pas savoir à quelle occasion tu as fait ces recherches, je veux savoir pourquoi.

Et mais c'est qu'il est corriace.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Au contraire, je pense que tu as tout à fait compris.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde. Si j'avais envie de faire des recherches sur ce gène, c'est mon problème. Non mais!

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire.

Peut être qu'il va arrêter.

-Je pense plutôt que tu as honte.

Mauvaise tactique. Et si je partais, le problème serait régler... mais justement, seulement ce problème. Et j'ai besoin de lui pour régler les autres (je suis aussi manipulatrice et fourbe). Bon très bien...

-...

Et mais attends! Pourquoi il me le demande alors qu'il connait déjà la réponse.

-Vous le savez déjà.

-Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu te l'avoues.

C'est gentil, merci, mais je ne suis pas complètement attardée. Ca me rappelle les sujets de philo du lycée: « Peut on se mentir à soi-même? ». La bonne blague!

-Et ça vous avancerait à quoi?

-Oh moi, à rien, mais toi par contre...Je t'écoute.

Il ne lachera pas le morceau.soupire exaspéré

-Pour trouver un moyen d'annihiler son action. Voilà vous êtes content?

-Oui, merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Enfin plutôt ce que je voulais t'entendre dire. Et maintenant que dirais tu si je te proposais de continuer tes recherches, ici même, dans ce laboratoire...

Ca c'est cool.

-...mais que, en échange...

Ca c'est moins cool.

-... tu apprennes à contrôler tes pouvoirs, mais surtout à les développer.

Ya un truc qui cloche.

-Euh... et ça vous avance à quoi?

-Je pense que j'aurais besoin de toi pouvoir.

Besoin?

-Je ne vois pas vraiment comment... déjà que la plupart des pouvoirs des mutants sont inutiles, mais le mien atteind des sommets.

-C'est ce que tu penses?

-A quoi sert de faire de la glace? Sauf si bien sûr on veut faire des économies sur l' électricité pour faire marcher le congélateur.

-Et tu ne vois vraiment aucune utilité à tout ces dons?

-Si, la guerre.

-Tu marques un point. Alors marché conclu?

-Marché conclu.

Je me laisse corrompre trop facilement par quelques microscopes et un ordi qui a l'air beaucoup plus rapide que le miens... en même temps c'est pas très dur...

-Juste une question.

-Oui?

-Je veux bien apprendre à controler mes pouvoirs, mais je ne comprend pas comment je peux les développer.

-Moi non plus mais je pense que ton pouvoir n'est pas aussi insignifiant qu'il n'y parait. Et si tu le contrôles, qui sait, on aura peut être des surprises!

-Excusez moi professeur...

-Oui Tornade?

-Un nouveau mutant vient d'arriver. Il demande à vous voir.

Encore l'ascenseur. C'est décidé à partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus claustro. Voilà, c'est bon... Il est toujours aussi lent cet ascenseur.

Oh tiens, un ange. Au sens propre... blonds, les yeux bleus, des ailes blanches. Des grandes ailes blanches. Ça doit être super lourd. On sourit et on monte dans sa chambre. Mon portable... ah il est là. Oh, non... il est mort. Et bien sûr je n'ai pas de chargeur. On retourne à la cuisine.

-Excusez moi, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait un chargeur pour motorola?

-Oui moi. Attends, je vais te le chercher.

-Merci Jubilee.

Alala, la jeunesse.

-Tiens. Ma chambre est au fond du couloir à droite. Tu n'as cas le laisser sur mon lit quand tu n'en a plus besoin.

-Merci beaucoup.

On remonte dans sa chambre, on cherche une prise... Aïeuh! Des yeux au-dessus de la tête! Ça, ça serait utile! Encore que ce n'est pas très esthétique. Ah, voilà, j'ai trouvé. 6 appels en absence et 1 texto en deux jours(je suis indispensable). Un appel de chaque frère, Ian, Jack et Micheal (mon père a des goûts douteux) et 3 de Jude. Le message est de Jack. Week-end en famille à la fin de la semaine (la poisse) avec Jude. Il faut aller chercher Clarisse à New-York (j'en profiterais pour récupérer mon ordi) . Mais évidemment je suis la seule sans voiture. Tant pis, ils doivent en avoir ici.

Bon et je fais quoi cette semaine moi? Je ne vais quand même pas aller en cours. Je ne sais même pas quelles matières ils enseignent... tant que ce n'est pas des maths...ou de la philo... en fait, la philo serait pire que les maths... les maths ça peut toujours servir pour d'autres matières mais la philo c'est pire que tout... ou l'art de poser des questions auxquelles on ne trouvera jamais de réponse, soit parce qu'il y en a pas, soit parce qu'ils na sont jamais d'accord entre eux... et dire qu'en 5min de psycho on répond à une question qu'on a étudiée pendant un an!!

-Euh excusez moi.

Il faut que j'arrête les divagations nostalgiques...Oh l'ange!

-Vous sauriez où je pourrais passer un coup de fil?

-Euh non, désolé, je viens d'arriver. Mais je peux vous aider à chercher si vous voulez.

-Merci. Warren Worthington.

-Louise Miller. Désolé si je ne vous sers pas la main, mais je copie les pouvoirs des mutants et je n'ai pas envie que des ailes poussent dans mon dos, sans vouloir vous offenser.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je comprends tout à fait.

-Et on vous appelle comment?

-Archangel.

J'aime beaucoup le jeu de mot.

-Et vous?

-Euh, je n'ai pas de « surnom » mais j'y réfléchirais. Hé Logan! Où est-ce qu'il peut passer un coup de fil?

-Ya un téléphone sous les escaliers dans le hall.

-Merci.

-Je vais à New-York vendredi, est-ce qu'il y a une voiture que je peux utiliser? Le problème c'est que je vais

récuperer la voiture de mon frère...

-Je dois aller chercher quelque chose pour Xavier à côté de New-York. Si tu veux je peux t'emmener.

Humhum

-Ou bien tu conduis et je récupère la voiture après.

Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

-D'accord. Merci. Et tu sais où est le professeur.

-Il doit être en train de donner un cours.

-De quoi?

-On est mardi... je crois que ce matin c'est de la physique.

-Tu rigoles? Bon j'y vais.

Je vais m'incruster.

-Euh excusez moi professeur... est-ce que je peux...

-Je t'en prie Louise, assieds-toi, Rogue va te donner de quoi écrire.

-Merci.

-Alors, est-ce quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont les rayonnements émis lors de la désintégration du sodium?

Génial, j'adooooooore la physique nucléaire.


	5. ODE TO MY FAMILY

Le beau serveur vient de m'apporter ma commande. Glace chocolat sur laquelle on a versé du chocolat chaud et qui a été recouverte de sauce au chocolat, le tout surmonté d'une espèce de fleur en chocolat qui à l'air plus qu'affreusement bonne…

Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…le plus judicieux serait de prendre un peu de tout à la fois…Oh…même la cuillère est en chocolat ! Je sens que ça…

- Debout là dedans !

Gné ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mmmgnmmrphmm…

- Allez Clarisse, lève toi. Je veux être sûr que tu sois prête quand Louise arrivera.

Pfff…mais heu…veux pas me lever…

- Je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tu as ruiné un rêve vraiment…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore dans ton lit ?

Olala…je vois que monsieur est pressé d'aller chercher sa chère et tendre…

- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser finir ma phrase ! Et pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ? Tu me donnes le tournis.

- Je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas.

Je vois pas vraiment où est le problème.

- Et ?

- Et je ne veux pas être en retard.

- Si ma santé ne compte pas pour toi…j'espère au moins qu'elle vaut le coup.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Bah ta copine. C'est quoi déjà son petit nom ?

- Sarah.

Comme c'est original…

- Pourquoi cette grimace ?

- Tout le monde s'appelle Sarah.

- Tu t'appelles Clarisse, je m'appelle Michael. Déjà deux exemples pour te contredire.

Mais quel rabat joie celui là !

- Tous ceux qui ne s'appellent pas Sarah, s'appellent Michael. Moi je suis unique, c'est pas pareil.

- Si tu le dis.

Si je le… ? Ca lui réussit vraiment pas les copines…

- Et elle va rester longtemps après ce week end ?

- Peut être.

Comment ça peut être ? Non mais non ! Je proteste ! C'est le genre de chose sur lesquelles on doit être sûr !

- Je savais qu'il fallait que j'habite avec Ian ou Louise. Ian n'a jamais de copine pendant très longtemps et Louise a Jude. Et Jude est chouette. J'aime bien Jude.

- Louise n'est pas avec Jude.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis.

- Et puis tu peux vivre avec Jack si tu veux.

Non mais ça va pas ?

- Je vois à ton air réjoui qu'on s'est compris.

- Gnagnagna. Et arrête de rigoler, c'est pas drôle. En tout cas tu t'agites encore beaucoup trop pour l'heure qu'il est.

Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi actif à coup d'œil à la montre 11h ?! J'ai décidément dormi plus longtemps que je ne le pensais…

- De tout façon, je m'en vais. Et souviens toi que tu dois êtres prête quand Louise arrive.

- Oui oui.

- A ce soir.

- Salut. Et pas de bêtises avec Sarah sur le chemin !

Outch !

- Hey ! Le jet d'oreiller n'était vraiment pas mérité !

Pff. Bon. Alors. Plusieurs choix s'offrent à moi.

Choix numéro 1 : je me prépare tout de suite et attends sagement que Louise arrive.

Choix numéro 2 : la même chose que pour le choix numéro 1 mais après avoir fait le deuil de ma nuit de sommeil en m'allongeant encore quelques minutes sur mon lit.

Mmm…pas évident…

Oh ! Mais je suis déjà sur mon lit ! Si c'est pas un signe ça…

Fermer les yeux quelques instants le temps de me détendre avant le week end qui s'annonce éprouvant car synonyme de réunion de famille, n'est pas un crime…

…

Sonnerie de portable qui risque de passer par la fenêtre

- Mmmh…

- Clarisse ?

- Mmmh…

- C'est Louise.

- Mmmh…

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? J'arrête pas de sonner à la porte !

Gné ?

- Comment ça, tu es à la porte ?

- Je devais venir te chercher, je te rappelle.

- Mais quelle heure il est ?

- 13h.

Oups.

- J'arrive.

Heureusement que Michael n'est pas là ! C'est…outch ! La lumière du jour est un peu trop forte pour mes petits yeux fragiles…

- Tu dormais ?

- Mmh…mais entre, je ne voudrais pas finir aveugle. Et ne le dis pas à Michael. Il va encore me faire le coup du « je te l'avais dit » et je vais encore lui montrer qu'il a tort grâce à des arguments percutants et il va encore me balancer un oreiller ou autre à la figure parce qu'il ne voudra pas reconnaître ma supériorité et j'ai la tête fragile et…

Oups.

- Et tu n'es pas venue seule.

- Clarisse, je te présente Logan. Il m'a accompagné ici. Logan, je te présente ma nièce, Clarisse.

- Heu…je…bonjour.

J'ai toujours aimé rencontrer des gens en pyjama et en sortant du lit avec la tête qui va avec.

- Salut.

C'est moi où ce type est affreusement séduisant ? Un peu…sauvage mais quand même…et cela veut dire que le repli stratégique dans la chambre est d'autant plus nécessaire !

- Heu…je…enfin il vaudrait mieux que…je reviens.

Maintenant c'est officiel : je ne suis pas du matin. Il faudrait que j'envisage de vivre la nuit. Ma vie sociale n'en serait que…

- Je n'ai pas vu la voiture de Michael…

- Sarah.

- Quoi ?

- Elle s'appelle Sarah. Pourquoi les gens continuent à appeler leur fille Sarah ? Tout le monde s'appelle Sarah.

- Clarisse ?

- Mmh ?

- La voiture.

- Bah, je viens de te le dire. Il est parti chercher sa chère et tendre Sarah pour le week end.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que ce n'était que la famille et Jude…

- Bah oui.

- Je sens que ce week end va être long…

- Bah oui.

- En tout cas on a un problème.

- Bah…pourquoi ?

J'ai du loupé une réplique là…

- Je n'ai plus de voiture.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que j'ai eu un accident. Pourquoi crois tu que Logan m'accompagne ?

- Bah…

- Clarisse ! Il me devait ce service vu qu'il est à l'origine de l'accident ! Et t'as vu l'âge qu'il a ?

- Quel âge il a ?

Pas plus de 20 ans de différence…S'il vous plaît, pas plus de 20 ans de différence…

- 38.

Pourquoi le monde est il si cruel ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi il a 38 ans ? Tu sais que c'est une question bizarre, même pour toi ?

- Pourquoi il t'a emmené ? Si ce n'est pas parce que tu trompes Jude…Aïeuh !

Je devrais brûler ces oreillers. Trop dangereux.

- Pourquoi tout le monde en veut à mon adorable petit crâne ?

- Peut être parce que…

- Louise ?

Oooh…Logan ! soupir Pourquoi faut il que je n'ai que 17 ans ?

- Dis moi quand je dois revenir te chercher et je vous laisserai.

- On n'a pas de voiture pour y aller, mon frère a pris la sienne.

- Oh.

Il a l'air de s'en foutre, mais alors royal !

- On pourrait utiliser ta voiture ?

Héhé…tout de suite il s'en fout moins !

- S'il vous plaît ?

Personne ne résiste à mon charme.

- C'est que…

J'ai dit personne.

- Et puis vous avez failli tuer ma tante préférée, vous nous devez bien ça.

- D'accord. Je vais vous attendre dans le salon.

Non mais !

- Et puis comme ça, on pourra faire plus ample connaissance…

Regard en coin à la tante façon « je-vais-bien-m-'-amuser »

Regard noir de ladite tante

Indifférence totale du charmant inconnu qui est déjà sorti

…

Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que Logan est du genre ténébreux pas loquaces ou au fait que Louise m'a violemment menacée à l'aide de regards explicites mais le trajet a été…calme. Voire carrément silencieux.

J'aime pas le silence.

- Vous allez revenir dimanche ?

- Pour venir chercher Louise, oui.

- Vous ne faites que le chauffeur ?

- Clarisse…

- Bah quoi ? Au final, c'est ça non ?

- Je passe par là alors je rends ce service à ta tante.

- Alors vous…

- On y est !

Hinhin…pas tranquille la tantinette…

- Logan, rentrez une minute. Vous avez passé une bonne partie de la journée dans la voiture.

- Clarisse laisse…

- En fait, je prendrais bien un peu d'eau.

- Pas de problème. Suivez moi.

Si je ne savais pas que ma tante serait incapable de faire le moindre mal à un ange tel que moi, je pourrais éventuellement être inquiétée par la manière dont elle me regarde. Mais je le sais alors…

- Les filles, vous êtes là !

- Papa ! Comment tu vas ?

- Logan, je vous présente mon grand père, William. Grand père, voici Logan.

- Enchanté jeune homme.

- Bonjour.

- Tenez, de l'eau.

Je suis la maîtresse de maison parfaite si on oublie que ce n'est pas ma maison…

- Logan m'a dépanné et m'a accompagné ici.

- Restez vous pour le dîner ?

- Non je repars. Je reviendrai dimanche pour venir chercher Louise.

- Pourquoi ne resterait il pas ?

- Clarisse, je…

- Mais oui, elle a raison. On ne va pas vous chasser. Restez.

J'aime mon grand père !

- Je ne pense pas que…

- Mais si, j'insiste.

Mon grand père c'est le plus beau, c'est le plus grand, c'est le plus fort !

- Et puis, on a de la place. Si Ian dort dans le grenier et Jude avec Louise, ce qui je suis sûre ne les dérangera pas, Logan pourra prendre la vieille chambre de Ian.

- Vous voyez, il n'y a aucun problème. Venez que je vous montre la chambre.

Heureusement que je vis dans une famille nombreuse qui n'a pas peur du nombre d'invités !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Sauf dans de rares cas de réticence évidemment…

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu sais Clarisse, je t'adore mais parfois…

Muhahaha ! Je suis diabolique.

- Tu m'adores encore plus ?

S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne résiste pas à mon charme, c'est ma tante…

- Je le connais à peine, toi encore moins et tu l'invites pour le week end ?

- Tu as entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Le vieux lit de Papa. Il m'appelle !

- Tu vas…

- N'oublie pas que tu es ma tante préférée ! A tout à l'heure !

Filons avant de recevoir encore autre chose dans la figure…

…

Aaah…un lit confortable, un vrai, tout douillet qui n'attendait que moi…j'attendais ça depuis ce ma…heu ce mi…heu depuis deux heures quoi. Je vais m'allonger le temps que Louise m'adore à nouveau et que les autres arrivent. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est l'heure de la sieste.

Enfin, pour moi.

…

- Ian, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer quoique ce soit.

- Mais pourquoi tu ruines tout à chaque fois ? Tu peux pas dormir comme tout le monde ?

- Oncle de mon cœur, tu m'as habitué à de telles horreurs que maintenant, j'entends ton sadisme arriver de loin. J'ai développé une sorte de sixième sens si tu préfères.

- De toute façon, tu finiras bien par t'endormir. Surtout toi.

J'aime pas ce sourire…

- C'est pour me faire comprendre que je ne dormirai pas que tu es venu jusqu'en haut des escaliers ?

- Le dîner est prêt.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il est quelle heure ?

- 20h.

- J'ai vraiment dormi tout ce temps ?

- Tu vois, c'est pour ce genre de questions que je trouve injuste que tu sois toujours réveillée quand j'arrive.

- C'est pour ce genre de remarques que je suis toujours réveillée quand tu arrives.

- Si on ne descend pas tout de suite, je vais encore me faire traiter de tortionnaire à tort.

- C'est là qu'on voit la différence entre toi et moi. Moi, tout le monde sait que j'en suis une mais on m'adore quand même.

Tout le monde est là à ce que je vois…Michael et Sarah (qui m'a, soit dit en passant, l'air un peu cruche) discutent avec calamity Jack tandis que Jude et Louise assistent, impuissants au questionnaire habituel que mon grand père réserve tout spécialement aux inconnus. Le pauvre Logan ne m'a pas l'air bien à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, il semble même manquer d'un soupçon de sociabilité…

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît…

Ah oui, et j'oubliais que Ian avait sa tête d'emmerdeur des grands jours…

- Je vous amène Clarisse, profitez des derniers instants de calme et de séréni…Aïe !

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce à quoi il s'expose…

- Celle là, tu l'as mérité !  
- Haha ! Tu avoues que je ne le mérite pas toujours !  
- Mais tu…oh et puis laisses tomber…

- On va pouvoir passer à table alors.

Aah…c'est que dormir, ça creuse !

- Allez le parasite, on se décale.

Ian et sa délicatesse légendaire…

- Tu as l'intention de te mettre là ?

- Bah oui.

Nanananananan. Je proteste. Je veux pas de ce malade à côté de moi.

- Non mais tu…

- Bonsoir belle inconnue.

- Salut Ju…

Heu…j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

- Moi c'est Jude.

- Non mais c'est juste que…heu…tu te mets là ?

- Tu ne veux pas de moi à côté de toi ? Je suis vexé…

Nanananananan. Je proteste. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'avec l'oncle.

- Prends pas ton air de chien battu hein ! Je vous vois venir tous les deux….la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée entre vous deux pendant un dîner, j'ai été à deux doigts de vous tuer. Tous les deux.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Nous sommes bien trop mignons.

- Mais oui, bien sûr…

- Et puis, tu nous aimes bien. Au fond.

- Je…

A ma droite j'ai un sourire sadique et à ma gauche…un miroir.

…

La soirée va être longue…

- Assieds toi voyons.

- Mais oui, mets toi à l'aise.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'atterrisse au milieu de cette bande de tarés ?

- Je vois que tu es bien entourée.

Tiens. Jack s'est retrouvé en face de moi. Chouette.

- Jack.

- Clarisse.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me suis jamais très bien entendue avec Jack. Pourtant il est adorable.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Très bien. Je profite des vacances. Je me repose.

- De quoi tu peux bien te reposer ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'année ait été éprouvante…

Adorable je vous dis…

- Ca y est, tu vas me reparler de ça ?

- Reconnais que le travail n'était pas vraiment ta priorité…

Et charmant aussi.

- J'ai travaillé.

- On a vu ce que ça a donné…

Un concentré de gentillesse…

- Jack, pas maintenant.

Heureusement que Louise a parlé à ma place parce que sinon…

- Bah quoi, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise.

Est-ce que j'ai précisé qu'il était adorable ?

- Laisse le être pénible Clarisse. Il adore ça.

- Oui, oublions ce cher Jack.

Encore une fois ces sourires ne me plaisent pas. Je dirais même plus : ces sourires ne me plaisent pas du tout. Surtout quand on sait que je suis coincée entre les deux…

- Et sinon ? Vous allez bien ?

Surtout, ne pas les laisser parler de moi…

- Super.

- A vrai dire, non, je souffre.

Quand Jude prend cet air de chien battu, ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses : soit il veut se faire pardonner de quelque chose, soit…

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Cindy.

Ah bah oui, déjà ça commence mal.

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as fait à celle là ?

- Pourquoi c'est forcément moi qui ai fait quelque chose ?

- Parce que c'est toujours le cas.

- Pas toujours. Je me souviens de cette fille qui…

- Sa sœur, sa meilleure amie ou…sa mère ?

- Hey ! C'était méchant ça ! On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de la mère de Stacy.

J'adore cette histoire. Pas seulement parce qu'elle prouve qu'il est incapable de trouver une fille au nom correct, mais surtout parce que ça ne fait que confirmer ce que probablement tout l'état sait déjà : il a un don pour s'attirer des ennuis avec les filles.

- Alors ?

- La sœur.

- Ian !

- Bah quoi ? C'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas déjà entendu toutes tes histoires tordues. Une fois sur deux, elle est là quand tu en parles à Louise.

En fait, s'ils continuent à s'occuper l'un de l'autre comme ça, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à ma nouvelle mission : sympathiser avec Logan.

- Et puis c'est pas de ma faute, elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, comment je pouvais savoir ?

Si je n'avais pas été habituée, je trouverai peut être cette phrase horrible. Peut être.

- Mais assez parlé de moi.

Quoi, déjà ? Je sens que ma tranquillité est déjà compromise.

- Et toi Clarisse ?

Qu'est ce que je disais ?

…

Le dîner s'est relativement bien passé. Si on oublie évidemment, que j'ai bien failli exploser avec les deux zigotos qui me servaient de voisins…entre mon cher oncle à ma droite, qui déplaçait discrètement (le pauvre Jack, en tant que rabat joie de talent, en aurait été tout chamboulé s'il avait remarqué quelque chose) de l'eau de son verre jusque dans mon cou et mon voisin de droite qui trouvait amusant de faire en sorte que ma main passe au travers de son corps quand j'essayais de lui taper dessus. Sinon j'ai pu discuter avec Logan sans paraître ridicule, ce qui constitue une sorte d'exploit. Par contre j'ai pas compris pourquoi Jack avait l'air de pas pouvoir l'encadrer…quoique c'était réciproque mais ça c'est pas tellement étonnant. J'ai aussi pu voir que Sarah était plutôt du genre inoffensive, bien qu'un peu cruche, comme je l'avais prédit…

En tout cas, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une envie…mon lit.

…

Si j'arrivais à dormir ça serait bien aussi…

…

Mais heu…

…

Il fait chaud...

…

Faut que je bouge.

…

Oh, mais mon cher oncle est à côté ! Héhé…vengeance ! Dommage que Jude n'y soit pas aussi mais il est avec Louise et je ne peux pas les déranger, ils doivent encore se rendre compte qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre…

En tout cas, je saurai me contenter de l'oncle…

…

Il fait tout noir…j'espère qu'il dormait déjà !

- Allez, fais moi de la place. Et t'as pas intérêt à te plaindre hein ! Après le dîner que tu m'as fait passer…Tu sais, toi et Jude, parfois, vous m'inspirez des envies de meurtre. J'ai du passer pour une folle à sursauter et à m'agiter pour essayer d'éviter vos coups tordus, le tout en essayant de garder un semblant de tenue. Vous avez de la chance d'être mignons…Il y avait des invités je te rappelle ! Imagine ce que Sarah et Logan ont pu penser de moi ! Quoique je crois pas que Sarah pense grand-chose…imagine ce que Logan a pu penser de moi ! J'avais une chance de faire bonne impression…et ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas pu de toute façon parce que là, maintenant, tout de suite, je pourrais t'étouffer avec ton oreiller.

Héhé…je le sens plus tendu tout à coup…

- Je savais que tu dormais plus…d'ailleurs j'espère que c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé. Histoire de rééquilibrer la balance. Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir toutes ces années. Tiens, par exemple, comme la fois où j'allais sortir avec un copain et qu'au moment où je sortais tu as créé une sorte de mur d'eau juste devant moi ! Ou quand tu as triché pour notre pari et qu'avec Louise on s'est retrouvées avec les cheveux roses ! Et puis pousse toi un peu, j'ai pas de place.

Il pourrait faire un effort quand même !

- Ian ?

…

- Tu sais que tu n'arrives jamais à tenir quand tu essayes de m'ignorer. D'abord parce que tu es incapable de rester silencieux plus de dix secondes et ensuite parce que tu ne résistes pas à mon charme. Ce qui est humain, je te l'accorde. Il faudrait être une espèce de ciborg sans option sentiments pour résister à mon charme. Et je sais que tu n'es pas en fer. D'ailleurs regarde. Si je te tape dess…Aïe !

Pourquoi je sens comme une atroce douleur me traverser la main ?

- Ian ?

…

- Ian, c'est pas drôle, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu une phobie des ciborgs.

…

- Ia…Logan ?

Mais mais mais…compréhension soudaine

Ooh…

Le changement de chambre que…J'avais suggéré.

- Je heu…

Mais pourquoi il a pas allumé la lumière dès que je suis rentrée comme une personne normale qui doit faire face à une intrusion nocturne ?! Et surtout quand j'ai commencé mon monologue !

- Heu…je ne…enfin je voulais pas…heu…bonne nuit.

Il y en a un qui va m'entendre…

- Ian ! Tu n'en rates vraiment pas une ! Tu te rends compte de ce que je viens de subir à cause de toi ? Tu…

- Clarisse ?

- Louise ?!

J'ai vraiment un problème avec cette foutue lumière…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et pourqu…

- Mais…t'es pas avec Jude ? Il est où Ian ?

- Il est venu dans la chambre et tu sais comment ils sont, ça commençait à devenir dangereux pour moi alors je suis venue ici. Mais pourquoi tu hurles déjà ?

- Non mais je rêve !

- Mais où tu vas ?

- Faire couler un peu de sang.

Il a intérêt à être dans la bonne chambre cette fois…

- Clarisse ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ? Maman Jack ne serait pas contente si elle savait ça.

- Ian Eric William Miller !

- Tu m'as bien l'air d'avoir des ennuis mon cher Ian.

- Ne rigole pas toi ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi non plus…

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- « Que se passe-t-il ?» ? Il se passe que vous avez été insupportables toute la soirée ! Et que tu n'es pas foutu d'être dans le bon lit ! Et que je passe toujours pour une tarée quand il y a des invités par votre faute et que j'ai eu les cheveux roses à cause de toi!

- C'était pas il y a 5 ans ça ?

- Peu importe ! Ce n'est pas le propos.

- Et heu…pourquoi cette colère…soudaine ?

- Figure toi que cela avait commencé plus calmement quand je pensais TE réveiller !

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si ! Logan était dans ton lit ! C'est sur lui que j'ai crié ! C'est lui que j'ai menacé d'étouffer avec ton oreiller et c'est à lui que j'ai raconté des souvenirs peu valorisants et, évidemment, c'est sur lui que j'ai tapé !

Le premier qui explose de rire, je lui balance un de mes chaussons à la figure.

- Tu…

C'est à cause de personnes comme eux que les chaussons vont par deux.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Jude, arrête tout de suite, je suis pas d'humeur.

- Tu l'as vraiment menacé de l'étouffer avec un oreiller ?

Il a faillit s'exploser la tête en tombant du lit mais ça ne l'arrête même pas…

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous ne méritez pas que je me gâche la nuit pour vous, je vais me coucher.

- Attention de ne pas te tromper de lit…

- La ferme.

Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai dit à Logan…non non non n'y pensons plus. Mon incapacité à avoir des relations sociales normales avec autrui ne doit pas m'empêcher de dormir.

Il y a des jours où ce n'est pas si facile d'être moi…

…

- Il est où mon ipod ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ian ?

- Il ne faut pas dire « hein » ni « quoi », mais « comment » jeune fille.

- J'étais en train de dormir.

- Mon ipod.

- Quoi ton ipod ?

- Il est où ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? J'écoute pas ta musique.

Et puis c'est quoi cette manie dans cette famille de s'agiter comme ça si tôt ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 14h.

- Si tard ?

- T'avais qu'à pas faire mumuse toute la nuit.

Et moi qui croyais que peut être, par miracle, il aurait oublié…

- Tu souris trop pour l'heure qu'il est, c'est pas humain.

- Fatigué le parasite ?

- J'ai pas ton ipod. Tu peux aller ruiner le réveil de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que c'est drôle.

- Tu m'en vois touchée.

Il ne paye rien pour attendre…un jour je m'occuperai de son cas et ce jour là, il regrettera…

…Aller simple vers la cuisine…

- Oh heu…bonjour Logan.

Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses ?

- Pour hier je…

- Logan tu peux m'aider avec ça ?

- Bien sûr.

Tiens, ça doit être pratique d'avoir des lames qui sortent des mains…

…

Quoi ? Depuis quand il…en même temps, cela expliquerait pourquoi je me suis fait mal en lui tapant dessus. Si monsieur est fait en titane…

- Clarisse ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas finir par faire peur à Logan à le regarder comme ça.

- Heu…je…

S'il ne me prend pas déjà pour une espèce de tarée socialement inadaptée, c'est un miracle encore plus miraculeux que Ian oubliant notre conversation nocturne…

- Tu es un mutant ?

- Heu oui.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une énormité d'un coup ?

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- On en a parlé hier.

- Bah non.

- Bah si.

- Bah non.

- Bah si.

- De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil, on ne me dit jamais rien à moi.

- Ne fais pas ta victime. Les trois quarts du temps tu rêves ou tu…aaah…

Quoi « aaah » ?

- Tu dormais.

- Donc j'avais raison.

- Bah non.

- Bah si.

- Bah non.

- Bah…

- Les enfants, maman Jack s'en va.

J'aurais été Logan, j'aurais sans doute montré mes griffes de plus près à Ian pour me parler comme à un gamin mais apparemment le vrai Logan est pacifique. Dommage, on se serait sans doute bien amusés…

- Et on est vraiment obligés d'aller lui dire au revoir ?

- Et « on » c'est ton copain ?

Au moins, Louise à l'air de mon côté, étant donné le spectaculaire lever d'yeux au ciel auquel j'assiste…

- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui…

En tout cas, je suis pas mécontente que Jack s'en aille…c'est peut être mon oncle mais, disons le franchement, c'est un sale type. Et pas un qu'on adore détester. On le déteste, c'est tout.

- Tiens, tu ne dors plus ?

Si seulement c'était le cas…

- Apparemment non.

- Et bien à bientôt. Et appelle moi quand tu auras le résultats des examens…

Est il utile de préciser que cela ne l'intéresse que parce qu'il est persuadé que je me suis plantée ?

- Et toi, quand tu auras trouvé de quoi occuper tes journées…

Et dire que je viens juste de me lever. Toute cette tension inutile et devoir être désagréable dès le début de l'après midi…ça m'épuise.

A en croire son sourire figé, il a compris qu'il m'avait cherché et qu'il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Enfin…je crois.

- Je vais faire une sieste.

- Déjà ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu viens de te lever !

- Et ?

- Tu crois pas qu'il est tôt pour la sieste ?

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour une sieste !

Sacrilège ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur arrive à tous ?!

- Bon, tant pis, fais comme tu veux. Logan, tu viens faire un tennis ?

Pourquoi Ian et Jude décident d'avoir de bonnes idées quand je vais dormir ?

- Bonne nuit le parasite…

Rrr…

- Et n'oublie pas, deuxième porte à gauche. Va pas te tromper…

Alala…si les regards pouvaient tuer…

…

En tout cas, j'ai bien besoin de dormir…les dernières 15 nuits durant lesquelles je dormais 2 heures par nuit en moyenne se font sentir…

N'empêche, j'aurais bien voulu voir Logan jouer au tennis…histoire de voir s'il est aussi raide quand il fait de sport où s'il bouge un peu. Et puis, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne doit pas désagréable à regarder faire du sport !

Mais là, tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une envie…

…

- Qui eut cru qu'un être humain puisse dormir autant ?

- Pas moi.

- Mais ce pourrait être dangereux non ? Qu'en penses tu Jude ?

- Je pense que tu as tout à fait raison Ian.

- Mmgnmgnn…

- Jude, nous devons faire quelque chose.

- Tout à fait Ian. Ce serait de la non assistance à personne en danger.

- Et elle serait bien triste si nous finissions en prison…

- Tout à fait.

- Mmgnmgnn…

- Ecoute Ian, elle appelle à l'aide.

- Ah oui, très juste Jude, je l'entends.

- Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas rester là à rien faire…

- Ce serait trop cruel. Et nous ne sommes pas comme ça, nous sommes adorables. Hein Clarisse ?

- Mmgnmgnn…

- Je crois bien qu'elle approuve Ian.

- En effet elle approuve Jude.

- Bon bah…

Mais c'est quoi tout ce boucan ? Pourquoi il faut absolument que quelqu'un me réveille à chaque fois que j'essaye de faire un petit somme ?

Tiens, Ian et Jude.

Tiens, il y a comme une énorme quantité d'eau au dessus de ma tête.

…

- Qu'est ce…

Je vais les tuer. Les tuer d'une manière horrible. Très lentement. De manière sanglante. Très sanglante.

- IAN, JUDE, JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Il y en a partout ! Et les deux imbéciles qui, soit dit en passant, ont 25 et 27 ans, sont déjà loin. Je suis trempée. Et quand je dis trempée, c'est faible. Mon lit est comme une éponge trop gorgée d'eau !

…

- Bah Clarisse, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- …

- Tu mets de l'eau partout, fais attention !

- …

- Olaa…pas la peine d'être aussi agressive !

Faut dire que j'ai mes raisons…

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te sécher puis de manger quelque chose, nous sommes samedi et ça veut dire que…

- Urgences ce soir !

- Oui, sauf que tu as dormi tout l'après midi et que ça commence dans 15 minu…hey ! Tu pourrais attendre que j'ai fini ma phrase !

Youpla ! On va vite se sécher ! Je veux pas louper le début ! Au moins, j'ai pas besoin de prendre de douche…

- Et voilà !

- Et bien, ce fut rapide !

- Quand on veut, on peut. Et Ian ne t'avise même pas de me reprendre, je dis « on » si je veux. D'ailleurs ne t'avise pas de me parler tout court. Et c'est pareil pour toi Jude.

Non mais ho !

- Sœur, pourrais tu dire à notre nièce que je respecterai sa requête dans un pur esprit de réconciliation ?

Quoi ?

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de répéter ?

- Non, c'est bon…

Depuis quand il fait ce que je lui demande ? C'est louche…Surtout après qu'il m'ait fait un de ses coups tordus ! Ca veut dire que quelque chose de plus gros va me tomber dessus ! Oh non non non ! Je le sens mal…

- Bon, alors, on regarde ?

Et Jude qui veut regarder Urgences ? Ca cache vraiment quelque chose !

- Mais vous ne croyez pas que l'on pourrait faire quelque chose de plus amusant que de se mettre devant la télévision ?

Pardon ? Mais c'est que c'est Sarah qui vient de parler !

- Mais c'est Urgences.

Ca paraît évident.

- C'est quoi ?

Mon Dieu, quelle horreur…et moi qui la croyais inoffensive !

- Tu ne connais pas Urgences ? C'est une série médicale.

- Je ne regarde pas la télévision.

Surtout ne pas paraître choquée…

- Tu…enfin…vraim…ah bon ?

Je crois que c'est raté.

- Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup plus intéressant à faire. Lire, écrire, ou simplement discuter.

Discu… ? Et Michael veut qu'elle vienne à la maison ?

- Elle a raison, pourquoi ne ferions nous pas autre chose pour une fois ? Louise, demande à Clarisse ce qu'elle en pense.

Je comprends mieux les grands sourires et l'attitude calme…

- Je vais me…heu me chercher à manger. Louise, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?

- Heu…oui.

- Merci.

- Est-ce que tu…

- Quand est ce que je peux emménager chez toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu te souviens qu'on en avait parlé n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi pas le plus tôt possible ?

- Mais pourquoi tu… ?

- Discuter Louise. Tu l'as forcément entendu toi aussi. Lire ou discuter pendant qu'il y a Urgences ? Et je…oh mon Dieu, elle est en train de dire à Jude qu'elle ne connaît pas Friends !

- Mais je…

- Louise. Michael veut qu'elle reste avec nous ! Je sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de ce que ça implique. Je peux vivre sans télé. Enfin…dans les limites du raisonnable. Mais là ? Ca, je peux pas !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais bien.

- Quoi ?

- J'habite à l'institut.

Gné ? J'ai (encore) loupé quelque chose moi.

- Quel institut ?

- Tu n'écoutais pas ?

- Ecouter quoi ?

- Le professeur Xavier dirige une sorte d'école pour mutant. C'est là que vit Logan aussi. Et je vais y rester. Ca me permettra de continuer mes recherches.

Je…elle…non…c'est…

- Mais pourquoi on me dit jamais rien ?!

- Pourquoi tu dors tout le temps ?!

Bon, d'accord, elle marque un point. Mais ça ne change rien au reste !

- Donc tu me laisses avec l'autre…avec Sarah, pour…pour de la physique ?

Et dire qu'elle se dit être ma tante…quel monstre…

- C'est une chance pour moi Clarisse. Et puis, elle est gentille Sarah.

Gentille ? Comme si c'était suffisant !

- Mais je…

- Allez viens, ils vont finir par se demander ce que l'on fait.

…

- Et donc tu dis que tu ne connais pas Hugh Jackman ?

Apparemment, le fait que je lance des regards horrifiés à ma soit disant tante préférée ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid…

…

J'ai loupé Urgences. On est samedi, j'ai été réveillée plusieurs fois dans la journée, j'ai crié, je me suis ridiculisée et j'ai été trempée. Tout ceci est normal. Mais…mais je n'ai pas vu Urgences ! Ma routine a été bouleversée ! Et des épisodes que je n'avais vu qu'une fois en plus…et tout ça à cause de la petite amie de celui qui a ma garde.

Comment je suis sensée dormir moi maintenant ? En plus demain, tout le monde part, y compris moi, ramenée par ma traîtresse de tante et Logan donc tout le monde est couché. Et il est hors de question que je ma ballade vers d'autres chambres. Trop risqué.

Bon bah…je crois que je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution…dormir.


	6. AMERICAN PIE

_Voila enfin la suite... et les 2 chapitres suivants arrivent dans quelques minutes!!Oui, je sais, ça fait bcp d'un coup pour vos petits coeurs fragiles... bon j'espère que ça va vous plaire,au moins autant que les autres chapitres( si ce n'est plus :p). Je vais essayer de continuer mais là, je rentre en médecine alors ça risque d'etre compliqué (mais ça infuse, n'est-ce pas Yanis )_

_Bonne lecture!!_

**AMERICAN PIE**

-Tout le monde est là? On peut y aller?...Bon merci Papa.

-A bientôt ma chérie.

-Jack...

-Quoi?

-Quoi quoi? Je te trouves encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. C'est quoi le problème?

-Ce n'est pas _ton _problème.

Il m'énerve celui-là.

-Attends un peu! Premièrement tu me parles autrement. Deuxièmement, même si tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, je suis ta soeur. Alors tes problèmes sont les miens. C'est assez clair?

M'énerve m'énerve ménerve menerve menervemenervmenerv

-Bon comme tu n'as pas l'air d'être très bavard aujourd'hui, appelle moi si t'as besoin de moi.

Alala, je suis trop gentille...

-C'est parti. Clarisse?

-Clarisse!!

-Mmmmmh

-J'y crois pas, tu dormais déjà? Tu n'as rien oublié?

-Non non

-C'est vrai ce mensonge?

-Toi par contre tu as oubliée ta bonne humeur.

-Très bien, tant pis pour toi.

_Plus tard..._

-A bientôt Clarisse. Et bonne chance avec Sarah.

La pauvre, je la plains... enfin pas tellement...

-Ahah, très drôle. Au revoir Logan!

-Salut.

-Sympa ta nièce.

-Oui.

-Non vraiment, elle est marrante. Je me suis bien amusée. Merci.

-C'est elle qu'il faut remercier.

-Ca te dérange que je sois venu?

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

-A New-York.

C'est une blague?

-On est déjà à New-York.

-La ville.

Bah fallait le dire plus tôt.

-Où ça exactement?

-Manhattan, les laboratoires Webb.

-Webb? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas?

-Tu connais?

-J'ai bossé pour eux. Enfin, pseudo travaillé avec eux. Mais qu'est-ce que Xavier veut et pourquoi il t'a envoyé toi?

-Il veut que je récupère un dossier. Ou voir si on peut le récupérer, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il veut savoir ce qu'il y a dedans et à défaut, savoir si il est confidentiel.

-Bon, très bien.

-Et euh... Jude...?

Ca y'est, c'est reparti... c'était tellement calme... ça ne pouvait pas durer...

-J'ai mal à la tête.

Le rapport? En creusant un peu on pourrait trouver des liens insoupçonnés entre les deux dernières répliques...

-Louise?

-Oui?

-Je t'ai posé une question.

J'avais pas remarqué...

-Euh oui... hum... si tu pouvais expliciter...

-Vous êtes seulement amis?

Pourquoi il veut savoir ça? Hein? Pourquoi? Il est bizarre ce type. J'aurais du le laisser avec Clarisse. Elle aurait été teeeeeeeellement contente...

-Oui, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais?

-Non rien.

-Mais si, il a quelque chose. Je t'écoute.

-Vous aviez l'air proches et Clarisse avait l'air de dire que-

-Ne te fie pas trop à ce que dit Clarisse.

-On est arrivé.

Je déteste cet endroit. Ça fait un peu hôpital psychiatrique ultra moderne... Heureusement j'ai pas bossé longtemps ici.

-Tu sais à qui il faut s'adresser?

-Pas vraiment. On a cas aller voir à l'acceuil.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je viens de la part du professeur Xavier et-

-Vous devez être Logan.

-Euh oui.

Ca devient louche.

-On m'a prévenu que vous viendriez. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

C'est dans ces situations que tu as l'impression qu'elle va te demander d'entrer dans une pièce insonorisée et refermer à clé la porte derrière toi...Brrrrrr...

-Le docteur Webb va vous recevoir. Attendez ici.

-Tu le connais?

-Non, jamais vu.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Webb.

-Logan...euh-

L'imbécile!

-Logan Pace et je suis Louise Miller.

-Enchanté.

-Je suis ici de la part du professeur Xavier. Il aimerait savoir si il serait possible d'accéder...

Ben dis donc, je ne pensais pas que le conditionel faisait parti de son vocabulaire.

-... aux recherches concernant le gène X et le contrôle de son expression.

Quoi? Ils ont continué les recherches? Ça va encore être n'importe quoi cette histoire... Je le sens mal... très mal...

-Je suis désolé mais ces donnés sont strictements confidentielles. Seuls les chercheurs des laboratoires Webb peuvent y accéder, et je ne peux en aucun cas faire d'entorse à ce règlement, même pour un ami. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous raccompagner vers la sortie.

Ça m'intrigue tout ça. Oh et puis zut!

-Euh Logan, attend moi ici, je vais aux toilettes.

-Ben t'es là? T'en a mis du temps!

-Tais-toi et suis moi. On s'en va.

-Ca va? Tu es toute pale...

-On a un problème... dépèche-toi!!

-Ben t' étais pas aux...

Arrrrgghhh... je vais l'étrangler si on ne sort pas d'ici tout de suite!

Oh non pitié pas lui, pas lui, pas lui, pas lui pas lui pas lui paslui paslui palui palui… Pourquoi … ?? Je suis maudite… avec un peu de chance il ne va pas me reconnaître, ou mieux, ne pas me voir… avec beaucoup de chance… je n'ai jamais eu de chance…

-Logan, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu m'aides à me débarasser de lui...

-Louise!

-Ray Carter !

sourire hypocrite

-Ca fait un bail ! Comment ça va ?

-Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

-De même. Tu nous présentes ?

Evidemment…Bon Carter-le pape, le pape-Carter.

-Euh Logan Pace. Logan je te présente le docteur Carter.

-Enchanté.

C'est moi ou il lui tend la main ? Logan lui tend la main… J'y crois pas. Ouille, d'après sa tête Logan a du serré un peu fort sourire intérieur, mais pas hypocrite cette fois

-Et vous deux… ??

Question récurrente.

-Euh…

-Oui.

Pardon ? Euh Logan ça va ?

-Et on est pressé désolé. Viens Louise.

Au moins il est direct.

-On garde le contact ?!

-Euh ouioui.

Dans tes rêves oui ! J'ai eu trop de mal à me débarrasser de toi pour tout gâcher.

…

-Merci merci mercimerci !

Un jour, je me marierais avec Logan ! Clarisse m'en voudra beaucoup mais c'est pas grave.

-Pourquoi tu voulais t'en débarrasser ?

-Viens on y va, je t'expliquerais plus tard mais dépêche-toi s'il te plait.

_Dans la voiture..._

-Est-ce que tu peux enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe?

-Louise? LOUISE??

-Quoi?

-Explique!

-Plus tard, il faut que je réflechisse. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire? On peut rentrer à l'institut?

-Oui mais-

-Parfait.

Quand je disais que je la sentais mal cette histoire j'étais loin du compte... pffff, tout ça c'est trop pour mon petit cerveau fragile... bon Louise, réfléchis... il faut voir les choses du bon côté... il n'y a aucune raison que ça tourne mal(bon, sauf le fait que les humains des imbéciles finis incapables de voir plus loin que leurs nez et que ça va mal tourner)... au pire tu t'exiles sur une île déserte... ben voilà! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'inquiète!!

-Alors ?

-Alors qu – Ah euh oui. Tu veux que je commence par quoi ?

-Ce type c'était qui ?

-Il était en internat avec moi.

-Et… ?

-On va dire qu'on n'avait pas vraiment une relation amicale.

-Ah je vois.

Je déteste les gens qui ont l'esprit tordu…

-Non attends, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses… Ce type est la caricature de l'américain moyen : le Mac Do est la base de la gastronomie, la voiture est le seul moyen de transport, nous devons sauver le monde de la dictature extrémiste, le terrorisme ne peut être combattu que par nous et nous allons gagner parce que Dieu et Jésus sont avec nous, le Koweït est un petit pays dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler, etc. Enfin l'Américain moyen quoi !

-Tu ne dois pas beaucoup l'aimer… pourtant, lui, il avait l'air content de te voir.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Lui, justement, il m'aime bien. Et comme je pense que c'est un bon médecin il est persuadé que c'est réciproque. Il m'a à moitié harcelée quand je me suis fait virer. Une vraie plaie.

-Bon ben maintenant t'es débarrasser de lui…

-Rien n'est moins sûr.

-T'auras cas lui dire qu'on va se marier ou une connerie dans le genre.

J'ai rien dit !

-A-ha-ha.

-Bon, et c'était quoi l'autre problème ?

-L'autr- ? Hum. Oui alors je suis allée dans leur labo et-

-Mais t'étais pas aux toilettes ?

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu vis avec des mutants ?

-Oui bon continue.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu et les données de l'ordi, ils ont réussi.

-Réussi quoi ?

Mon dieu, mon dieu. On se réveeeeeiiillllleee !!

-Ils ont un remède. Ils pensent qu'il est définitif mais ils n'ont pas pu faire des tests sur le long terme…et euh, j'ai eu de la visite…

-De la visite ?

-Un téléporteur. Sauf que hum… il m'a poussée…

-C'est pratique comme pouvoir.

-Mouais… me connaissant, je vais me retrouver en Chine ou au pole Sud avant longtemps…

-Effectivement, c'est embetant. Mais à par ça on a problème.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. En plus le labo est sous contrat avec le gouvernement qui ne va pas se gêner pour l'utili-

…

Bon alors là, ça commence à bien faire ! J'en ai marre d'atterrir dans le fossé…

-C'est pas moi !

-La ferme Logan…


	7. REMEMBER

_Voila un petit chapitre à part (mais ne le sont-ils pas tous??): c'est un "flash-back" mais surtout il n'est pas de moi. "Encore!!" me direz-vous; mais non je ne suis pas paresseuse, c'est juste que c'est plus marrant comme ça Donc ce chapitre est écrit par mon cher ami Yanis, du point de vue de Ian (le frère jumeau de Louise pour ceux qui suivraient pas). C'est complètement différent du reste mais c'est pas mal du tt..._

_Bonne lecture!!_

**REMEMBER**

Contrairement à ma sœur, je suis de nature beaucoup moins grincheuse même si le sarcasme peut être l'une de mes armes. Je m'appelle Ian Miller, 18 ans et quelques miettes, ben oui, après 18 ans on ne compte plus, je faisais jusqu'à cette année des études de droit, inspiré par mon meilleur ami Jude, mais je suis plus intéressé par la police. J'aimerai être dans la police scientifique-rien à voir avec Gil Grissom ou Nick Stocks-et je dois bientôt passer mon concours. Mais bon, ceci n'est pas ma fanfic donc je raconte pas ma vie. Bref, on est en plein mois de juin et avec Jude, on vient d'offrir un voyage à ma sœur jumelle que vous connaissez, la belle Louise : elle vient de réussir sa deuxième année de médecine -pas mal non ?- donc avec Jude, on s'est cotisé pour aller en voyage dans les bois de Seattle ; on a trouvé un charmant camping où Louise peut se plaindre à sa guise… Ah oui, je n'ai pas signalé un truc, on est tous les trois mutants, oui vous savez, ces êtres qui vivent près de chez vous et qui ont des pouvoirs surnaturels résultat d'une mutation génétique qui transforme … euh j'ai oublié le baratin que Louise m'a raconté.

Louise (L) : Hé Ian, ça fait une demi heure que tu ne parles pas, fais pas genre tu réfléchis, ça n'arrive qu'une fois par mois.

Comme je l'ai dit, ma sœur est du genre grincheuse, sarcastique, pleurnicharde, cassante … j'arrête..

L: Bon on arrive bientôt ? C'est pas que ça commence à être long mais…

Ian (I) : Arrête de te plaindre 5 minutes, ça te changera

Jude (J) : Ah c'est beau la relation frère/sœur !!

I : voilà je me gare et on y est

L : Attends, tu te fous de moi là !!! Dis moi qu'on ne va pas passer 15 jours dans les bois ?

I/J : Surprise !!

gênés

L : Oh mon dieu ! On va pas dormir dans un chalet minable qui pue quand même ?

J : Ben, si ça te rassure, non… On va dormir dans une tente minable qui pue !!

L : Non, non, passe-moi la voiture, moi, je vais à l'aéroport et je rentre à New York !!

I : Ah ! Fais pas la gamine ! Il y aura pleins de gens à rencontrer, on va pécher, chanter, danser, dormir à la belle étoile …

Ah tiens ! Elle à l'aire plutôt réjouie, euh, qu'est ce qu'elle fait, oh c'est mignon, elle me fait un câlin, tiens ! C'est la première fois qu'elle m'en fait un …. C'est bizarre … non ! Elle m'a piqué mes clefs !!

I : Louise, reviens ici ! Louise ! Arrête, de toute façon t'as pas ton permis, t'iras pas bien loin.

L : Ok j'abandonne, vous avez intérêt à avoir ramené des anti-moustiques …. vous avez ramené des produits contre les moustiques ? .. me dites pas que …

J : ben la tente est équipée d'une moustiquaire donc … on pensait qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin ..

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? oh non elle va pas refaire le coup de la voiture !

I : Je le crois pas, elle s'est enfermée !! Bon Jude, je crois qu'on va devoir utiliser la force pour la sortir de là…

J : Ok !

L : T'es avocat Jude, tu sais que je peux t'attaquer en justice pour sortage contre grès…. Juuuude !!!

J : Ca n'existe pas désolé.

Ok tout est prêt, les tentes sont montées (je dors avec Jude même s'il préfère être avec l'autre(j'en suis sûr)), la cuisine est prête, Louise est sortie de la voiture et elle est…plus là…

I : Je vais la chercher !!!

Bon, alors, elle n'est pas derrière les tentes, elle n'est pas devant les magasins, ah tiens, une fille de mon age, qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans un coin paumé (on dirait Louise qui se plaint), ok je vais l'aborder … quoi ? je chercherais ma sœur plus tard, en plus, c'est une grande fifille…

I : Bonjour, qu'est ce qu'une si belle jeune femme vient faire dans un endroit comme celui-là ? Moi c'est Ian, Ian Miller, et vous ?

Fille : Leïla, Leïla Zenak, vous êtes doué pour la drague vous.

I : Oh je fais des efforts c'est tout

Leïla : C'était ironique !!

Baaaaam ! Ca démarre très bien cette histoire, j'ai déjà précisé que j'étais doué comme mec ? Bon c'est mort, je me barre.

Leïla : Attendez, je disais ça pour que vous, enfin, pour que tu fasses un effort !!

I : Ok, alors, tu fais quoi ici ? Tu bronzes ?

M, il fait même pas beau… hé oui, comme tous les mecs, je suis intimidé en face d'une belle nana. Oooooh… elle sourit !!!

Leï : Il y'a un centre de recherche en génétique près d'ici et je cherche des informations pour un … « médicament » !!

Mince, encore une tordue !! Mais elle est tellement belle… Ah on dirait qu'elle a froid aux mains : je les réchauffe ? Non, il est trop tôt… Oh, elle les rapproche de sa bouche pour souffler dessus. Bon allé, j'attaque…

Lei : Oh, c'est gentil, le médecin dit que je n'ai pas beaucoup de muscles sur les doigts donc j'ai toujours froid aux mains.

I : Ca te dit qu'on se voit ce soir, je pourrais t'aider à chercher tes infos et toi tu me montres le coin !

Lei : ça serait avec un grand plaisir mais en fait je viens de trouver ce que je cherchais et … ce soir je dois travailler.

Oh cassé le Ian.

I : D'accord, dans ce cas je m'env… à plus tard.

Lei : Attends ! Tu ne m'as meme pas pris mon numéro, t'es vraiment doué en drague toi !

Ah, là j'ai une touche. C'est mimi, elle le note sur ma main, oh elle fait un clin d'œil, oh elle sourit, oh elle s'éloigne, oh je la vois presque plus, oh …. Oui nous aussi on a l'air con quand on est attiré par quelqu'un.. Il faut que je raconte ça à Jude … ah oui, Louise, il faut que je la retrouve …. Non, Jude d'abord, hé hé.

Mais elle est déjà là la pleurnicheuse.

I : Hé Lou, tu foutais quoi ?

L : tu crois quand meme pas que j'allais manger ce que tu as ramené !

J : Et oui, la confiance règne, elle s'est pris un sandwich !! Alors Ian, je te serre une assiette de la merveilleuse soupe aux choux-fleurs et aux flageolets ?

I : Ils se vendent où tes sandwichs Louise ?

Bon, la soirée commence, on a allumé notre feu (c'est interdit en foret mais c'est une fanfic je fais ce que je veux) et là je dois pousser Jude à draguer ma Lou ; et moi je vais me balader -peut être.

L : sérieusement, elle a vachement grandi, elle a 7 ans maintenant.

J : Oh il faut que je la revois ma Clarissette..

I : Euh par contre, elle dort tout le temps pendant les vacances : je sais pas comment elle fait, plus de 14 heures par jour !

…

L : Bah tu vas où Ian ?

I : Je sais pas, je vais me balader un peu, et vous laisser tout seuls.

Ouah, si Louise avait le pouvoir de me tuer avec ses yeux, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Moi je vais vers le lac et je les laisse en amoureux-si ça se trouve, ils s'embrasseront enfin. Je vais entraîner un peu mon pouvoir. Waah, je fais des jolies boules d'eau (que je tire du lac bien sur), rondes (sphériques plutôt), et elles vont vachement loin, haha, je suis le plus beau, je suis le plus fort, je suis …

Lei : Ian ???!!

Oh M

Lei : Alors toi aussi, t'es un mutant ?

I : tu veux dire que … toi aussi ?

Je suis un peu lent à la détente.

Lei : Et ton pouvoir c'est de maîtriser l'eau.

Et ben, elle est plus douée pour moi déjà… Attends, je vais lui faire le coup qui tue, une rose en eau ….. Alors ?

Lei : Tu dois faire ça à tout le monde je parie

Ah oui, elle est douée, je confirme.

I : A vrai dire, personne n'est au courant pour moi

Lei : Oh, c'est trop mimi alors, t'es trop cuuuute…

Et voilà, c'est dans la poche..

I : Et toi, tu ne m'as pas dit, c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

Lei : Je … je peux pas, tu vas avoir peur

I : Arrête, vas y ! Fais moi confiance !

Ah, elle bouge plus, euh … qu'est ce qu'elle a sa peau, beurk, on dirait des écailles… Oh mon dieu, par tous les saints et par toutes les filles qui posent chez FHM !!!! Mais elle est bleu, et ses cheveux … rouges, ah, ses yeux sont jaune. Bon, n'ayons pas l'air « dégoûté »… je peux peut-être transformer ça en « fasciné ».

I : Ouah … tu deviens bleu.

Lei : Mais non gros bonnet, je change de forme !

Noooon ! elle est vraiment capable de se transformer en tout … waah elle est blonde là, oh elle est rousse, oh, elle est moi … elle est beaucoup moins sexy en mec je dois dire… Mais une minute, elle peut se transformer en n'importe qui, elle pourrait se transformer en … ALYSSA MILANOOOOO

Lei : tu dis rien depuis 5 minutes, tu vas pas faire comme mon dernier mec et me demander de me transformer en Alyssa Milano ?

Grillé

I : Quelle idée ! J'aurais jamais pensé à ça.

Et pourquoi pas Jessica Alba ou Pamela Anderson ou Jessica Alba avec les seins de Pamela Anderson… waah, j'ai décroché le gros lot !

I : Je croyais que tu travaillais ?

Lei : En fait, mon vrai nom, enfin celui que je préfère c'est Mystique..

I : Mystique ?

M : J'ai fini de faire mon « médicament », je suis venu l'essayer.

I : Sur toi ?

M : Non. Sur les animaux

Normalement je suis pour la défense des animaux et pour les conneries dans le genre, mais pour cette fille là, je laisse tomber tous mes principes !

I : Tu veux que je t'aide ?

M : Non, je le ferais plus tard.

I : C'est quoi comme médoc ?

M : Vu que tu es un mutant, je peux te le dire : Je cherche une solution mutagène qui peut transformer le caryotype humain et …

Traduction dans le cerveau de Ian : « solution blablabla, blablabla ». regard vide

M : En gros, si les mutants ne peuvent pas devenir humains, je cherche une « potion » pour rendre les humains mutants.

Oh là, ça c'est dangereux !!!

_Le lendemain._

I : Bonjour Louise, bonjour Jude, mais vous… vous avez dormi dans des tentes différentes ?

L: Comme les gens normaux, oui.

Ah, j'ai raté mon coup là.

I : Dis Lou, toi qui est scientifique, tu t'y connais en génétique ?

L : Un peu, je t'ai bassiné la moitié de mon programme en génét, apparemment tu m'as bien écoutée !

L'écoute des autres n'est pas l'une de mes qualités non plus … je vous assure j'en ai quand même des qualités.

I : Ethiquement (et oui je connais ce mot), qu'est ce que tu dirais si quelqu'un trouvait une solution pour transformer les humains en mutants ?

L : Quelle idée ! Des études sur la génétique aideraient plutôt les mutants à redevenir normaux.

I : On a déjà parlé de ça, on est normaux, mais ce n'est pas le sujet ; imagine que quelqu'un ai réussi à trouver une « potion » qui muterait les gênes humains.

L : Ethiquement c'est immoral, on ne peut pas obliger les humains à se transformer contre leur grès, d'autant plus que les mutations ne sont pas contrôlées, elles peuvent les transformer en mutants mais elles peuvent aussi les tuer…

I : Tu veux dire que c'est dangereux pour eux …. Oh mince, qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ?

J : Qui ça elle ?

I : C'est la fille que j'ai rencontré hier, cette Leila, enfin, Mystique ou je sais plus quoi, elle … elle est mutante et elle veut changer les humains pour qu'ils soient plus compréhensifs.

L : Et toi comme un imbécile tu as acquiescé et tu l'écoutais pendant qu'elle prévoyait de tuer des gens .

I : Non, elle me racontait comment les humains l'avaient mal traités et comment elle avait souffert pendant son enfance et son adolescence avant qu'elle ne maîtrise son pouvoir. J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle voulait leur faire du mal.

J : Et elle compte faire quoi avec cette potion ?

I : Elle compte la déverser dans le lac ouest, là où les touristes de baignent le plus.

L : Et quand ?

I : Aujourd'hui je pense.

J : Bon ben jcrois qu'il faut y aller.

Génial, maintenant en plus de me sentir coupable, je suis obligé de courir comme un dingue, tout ça pour empêcher la fille de mes rêves de tuer des innocents. Mais je suis content que Louise s'intéresse à des affaires de mutants, même si cette affaire ne fera que renforcer son rejet envers les pouvoirs et les mutants … Ah on arrive vers le lac.

I : Mince, il y a énormément de monde dans le lac, comment on va les faire sortir ?

J : Tu contrôles l'eau imbécile ! Crée un tourbillon ou quelque chose qui les effraye.

I : Mais je suis pas assez fort pour le faire !

J : Louise va t'aider, je vais les aider à sortir. Quoi Louise ? Vas-y, fais le !

L : Oui oui ça va ! Jvais le faire !

Bon on y vas, on se concentre pour faire des vagues, allez Ian, allez, voilà, ça marche, c'est super impressionnant. Louise se débrouille pas mal…

J : Allez-y, continuez, ça marche pas mal !!

I : Jude, j'aperçois Leila, elle est là-bas en train de déverser son produit.

J : Elle nous a vu, elle s'avance vers nous.

L : Vas-y Ian, occupe-toi d'elle.

M : Qu'est ce que tu fais Ian, tu m'empêches de leur ouvrir les yeux.

I : Arrêtes Leila, c'est dangereux

M : Mystique, mon nom est Mystique, pas Leïla.

C'est vrai que c'est moche comme prénom.

I : Bon « Mystique », je ne te laisserai pas tuer des humains.

M : Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, ce sont ces mêmes humains que tu essaies de sauver qui vont vouloir te tuer quand ils apprendront que tu es un mutant.

J : Ce n'est pas une raison pour pouvoir les tuer, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

M : Oui c'est vrai, il y a deux types d'humains : ceux qui te détestent en face, et ceux qui te haïssent derrière ton dos

L : Tu as raison, mais on est pas comme eux, on ne peut pas les tuer.

M : C'est tuer ou être tué, et s'il le faut, je me battrai contre vous

I : Sois raisonnable Mystique, ne fais pas ça.

L : Ca y est, ils sont tous sortis.

M : Vous m'avez fait rater mon coup ! Bon si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Mince, elle s'est transformée en Louise…

L : Non, ne me touches pas !

Génial, là, Louise s'est transformée en Mystique… c'est un coup à donner le tournis. Voilà, je le savais, elle s'attaque à Jude.

I : On fait quoi Louise, on intervient ?

L : Mais on sait pas qui est le vrai Jude.

I : Fais juste en sorte de récupérer ton apparence, ça nous arrangera.

L : Je fais ce que je peux, je ne contrôle pas son pouvoir !

J : Arrêtez de discuter et aidez-moi !

M : Non c'est moi Jude ! Aidez-moi !

I : Ok, on va réagir intelligemment … Am stram gram, piké piké colé gram, bouré bouré …

L: T'es con arête ça, euh … Jude, traverse la, elle n'a pas ton pouvoir.

I : Pas bête

J : Mince, maintenant elle se transforme en Ian, et toi tu récupères ta forme ! Ouille, j'ai mal au crâne moi.

I : Ok, Am stram mon œil je l'attaque…

Oula, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort ! Je l'ai éjecté à l'autre bout du lac ! Mince, je viens d'éjecter la femme des mes rêves… et puis zut !

I : Ah ah, on est les plus fort, on est les plus beaux on est …

L : On ne sait pas si elle va revenir ou pas.

Pourquoi je ne finis jamais cette phrase …

J : On donne son signalement à la police, ils s'en occuperont.

L : Je te rappelle qu'elle change de forme.

J : Dans ce cas, on ne peut rien faire, au moins, elle n'a fait du mal à personne aujourd'hui.

I : Elle était si belle….

J : Et surtout, elle pouvait se transformer en qui tu voulais, même en Alyssa Milano !

I : Ah toi aussi tu aimes bien ?

J : Ben Louise, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L : C'est vraiment des conneries tout ça !

J : Réfléchis, ton pouvoir t'as permis de sauver énormément de personnes !

L : Jusqu'à quand ?… et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Non je ne me transformerais pas en Alyssa Milano ! D'ailleurs je vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez !

Je vous l'ai dit, elle ne voit que le coté négatif de l'histoire, elle ne voit pas que son frère a failli sortir avec Naomi Campbell ou Angelina Jolie, ni qu'elle aurais pu enfin sortir avec Jude, ni que elle-même pouvait se transformer en Naomi ou Angelina : On dirait pas ma sœur cette meuf, elle est trop bizarre.

-Dites, ça vous dit de refaire cette virée chaque année, pour se souvenir.. Non ? …Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Euh, pourquoi elle sort une boule d'eau … pourquoi elle dirige sa main envers moi, pourquoi … NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!


	8. NEVER LEAVE YOUR HEART ALONE

_Bon retour à la normale (mais pour longtemps, puisqu'un 2ième chapitre par Yanis est en court et que ça infuse :m). Ce chapitre me parait un peu court mais c'est surement une impression... enfin j'espère... sinon je m'en excuse et j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois :$. En plus je commence à savoir me servir de (pas de commentaires désobligeant s'il vous plait) alors les chapitres vt etre de plus en plus BO!! D (hein bob?!!)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!!_

_Ndlr: Madox c'est personne, en fait c'est juste parce qu'il est dans Xmen3 et qu'il est joué par Eric Dane, et que Clarisse(auteur du chapitre...mmmm...5 je crois...enfin ODE TO MY FAMILY) voulait le rencontrer alors..._

_Ndlr 2 (et après je vous embête plus, c'est promis!!): petit retour sur les titres de chapitres... bon OK ça saute aux yeux que ce sont des titres de chansons (Pink, Dropick Murphys(BO des Infiltrés), the Fray, Robbie Williams, the Cranberries,Madonna, les Beatles et Butterfly Boucher (BO de Grey's Anatomy)) mais c'était surtout pour me justifier: jme suis dit que les titres qui se reduisent à des mots n'ayant aucuns sens ou bien "chapter 1,2,etc" (non je ne critique pas la concurrence :m) c'était pas génial génial, alors voilà... bon Ok jai pas trouvé l'idée toute seule mais zut!! Bon je vous laisse lire!_

_Et encore une fois: bonne lecture!!_

* * *

**NEVER LEAVE YOUR HEART ALONE**

_Petit changement de mode de narration..._

LOUISE : Je peux savoir pourquoi on est à côté de la route ?  
LOGAN : Si tu ne sais pas, je peux pas t'aider, après tout c'est toi qui tiens le volant.  
LOUISE : Ouais ben justement je n'ai pas tourné le volant en question.  
LOGAN : Tu commence à m'inquiéter.  
LOUISE : La ferme.

_Toc,toc,toc_

LOUISE : Quoi encore ?  
LOGAN : Euh Louise ?  
LOUISE : Oui ?  
LOGAN : Lui c'est Magnéto.  
MAGNETO : Ca va jeunes gens ?  
LOUISE : Ca baigne. A Logan : Il est riche ce « Magnéto » ?  
LOGAN : Pourquoi ?  
LOUISE : Pour payer les dommages et intérêts... Pffff en plus j'ai du sang plein les cheveux...  
MAGNETO : Vous me ferez signe quand vous serez disposer à sortir.  
LOUISE, _à Logan _: Oui, ça va, 30 secondes... C'est pas un de vos potes lui non ?  
MAGNETO : On peut dire ça comme ça.  
LOUISE : Génial- Ca va ça va pas besoin de détruire encore plus la voiture, on sort...  
MAGNETO : Si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
LOUISE : Non.  
LOGAN : Euh, Louise tu fais quoi là ?  
LOUISE : Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais mon squelette n'est pas recouvert de métal, alors  
je ne suis pas vraiment obligée de lui obéir.  
MAGNETO : Mais j'ai des amis qui pourraient vous y aider.  
LOUISE : Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !  
MAGNETO : De toutes les manières je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.  
LOUISE : C'est bien ce que je pensais. En même temps ça tombe sous le sens : Tout le  
monde sait que lorsqu'on veut demander de l'aide à quelqu'un on essaye de le tuer  
avant.  
MAGNETO : Oh mais je savais très bien que je ne vous tuerais pas. Figurez-vous qu'une de  
mes amies m'a parlée de vous, Louise.  
LOUISE : Oui alors là je comprends plus rien.  
LOGAN : Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin de notre aide ?  
MAGNETO : On pourrait peut être aller discuter dans un endroit plus confortable que le bord  
de la route ?

LOUISE : Sympa la maison ! Elle est à vous ?

_Regard noir de Logan._

LOUISE : Quoi ? Il faut bien essayer de détendre l'atmosphère... De toutes les manières c'est  
des conneries cette histoire ! Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'on fait ici !  
MAGNETO : Vous le saurez bientôt.  
LOUISE : Génial ! Me voilà rassurée !

_Regard noir de Louise cette fois._

MAGNETO : Laissez-moi vous présenter quelques uns de mes amis : Voici Pyro, Havok et Madox.  
LOUISE : Dites-moi que je rêve ! Vous vous faites la guerre alors que vous avez les mêmes  
surnoms stupides ! Ca devient ridicule. Je m'en vais.

_Louise se dirige vers la porte. Pyro s'avance et lui bloque le passage._

LOUISE : Pyro, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu peux te pousser s'il te plait ?

_Il ne bouge pas._

LOUISE : J'ai dit dégage !  
PYRO : Non.

_Pyro allume son briquet et regarde Louise en souriant. Louise lui rend son sourire._

LOUISE : Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton joujou ?

_Elle s'avance, passe à travers Pyro, ouvre la porte et sort._

* * *

_Havok sort de la maison et la rattrape._

HAVOK : Hé ! Attends !  
LOUISE : Quoi encore ?  
HAVOK : Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi on a besoin de ton aide ! Alex Summers.

_Il lui tend la main. Elle la sert._

LOUISE : Louise Miller. Summers ? Ca me dit quelque chose.  
ALEX : Je suis le frère de Scott, Cyclope, que tu connais sûrement.  
LOUISE : Le petit frère alors. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.  
ALEX : Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?  
LOUISE : C'est un compliment. Bon et maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi ton copain nous a  
traînés jusqu'ici ?  
ALEX : C'est à propos du « remède ». Mais Magnéto sera plus à même de t'expliquer ce qu'il  
attend de vous.  
LOUISE : Et bien allons-y, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment !

* * *

LOGAN, à Louise : Pourquoi t'es revenue ?  
LOUISE : J'allais pas te laisser tout seul avec les méchants !  
LOGAN : C'est sympa d'avoir penser à moi.  
LOUISE : Oh mais y'a pas de quoi ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire ?  
MAGNETO : C'est très simple : Le gouvernement a accès à un « remède » censé annuler  
l'action du gène X sur l'organisme des mutants et d'après mes informations, il marche.  
LOUISE : Bien sûr qu'il marche ! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'ils travaillent dessus et avec trop  
de moyens pour qu'ils en soient encore à un coup d'essai manqué ! Et après ?  
MAGNETO : Je veux que vous trouviez un vaccin, ou bien un « remède ».  
LOUISE : Magnifique ! Un remède à un remède ! Et on est censé le sortir d'où ?  
MAGNETO : Mais de votre ADN, Mlle Miller.  
LOUISE : Aha-aha-aha. _A Logan_, Il rigole n'est-ce pas ?  
LOGAN : Il a pas l'air.  
LOUISE : Le « très simple » était de trop. Et euh, qu'est-ce que fait Logan dans l'histoire ?  
MAGNETO : On va dire que c'est une sorte de garantie.  
LOUISE : Je crois qu'on a pas la même conception de ce qu'est l'« aide ». Et pourquoi  
j'accepterais ?  
MAGNETO : Et bien mais tout d'abord pour épargner à votre ami des souffrances inutiles-  
LOUISE : Ce n'est pas un argument très convaincant.  
LOGAN, _à Louise _: Je te revaudrais ça.  
MAGNETO : Ensuite parce que vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire une telle injustice.  
LOUISE : Injustice ?  
MAGNETO : Vous vous doutez bien que le gouvernement ne se contentera pas de proposer  
ce « remède » aux mutants qui ont en envie.  
LOUISE : Peut-être mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon problème !  
LOGAN : Louise !  
LOUISE : Quoi ?! Non vraiment, vous êtes assez nombreux pour vous débrouiller tout seuls,  
et il doit bien exister un chercheur en génétique quelque part qui pourrait vous aider !  
Je suis médecin pas chercheur-enfin j'aimerais le redevenir.  
MAGNETO : Mais on peut s'arranger pour ça !  
LOUISE : Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir comment ?  
MAGNETO : Disons que j'ai des moyens de pression sur le professeur Xavier, qui lui–même  
en a sur les personnes qui peuvent remédier à votre petit problème.  
LOUISE : Cool. Donc ce n'est plus de l'aide, mais un marché ?  
MAGNETO : En quelque sorte.  
LOUISE : Je ne vois pas très bien comment vous pouvez appeler ça autrement. Ah au fait !  
Juste au passage, vous n'auriez pas par hasard un « ami » qui se téléporte ?  
MAGNETO : Non pourquoi ?  
LOUISE : Oh pour rien, par simple curiosité. Et donc on peut s'en aller maintenant ?  
MAGNETO : Oui, bien sûr, mais si je peux vous faire une suggestion, vous devriez attendre  
un peu : j'ai une voiture à vous proposer, mais une de mes « amies » l'a empruntée.  
Elle devrait bientôt être de retour.  
LOGAN : Et bien attendons...

* * *

_Louise est assise devant la maison, les yeux fermés. Alex s'approche et s'assoit à côté d'elle._

ALEX : Ca va pas ?  
LOUISE : Hein ? Ah, non c'est rien, juste un mal de tête récurrent.  
ALEX : C'est sûr ? Tu as l'air pâle...  
LOUISE : Non vraiment, ça va aller.  
ALEX : Bon très bien. Alors, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas faire de vaccin ?  
LOUISE : Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre ! Il est marrant ton copain :  
Si j'y arrive en moins de 10ans, ça sera un miracle ! Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que  
mon ADN a à voir là-dedans !  
ALEX : Et... ?  
LOUISE : Et quoi ?  
ALEX : Il y a autre chose non ?  
LOUISE : Mouais.  
ALEX : T'as pas envie d'en parler c'est ça ?  
LOUISE : Non c'est juste que c'est pas intéressant.  
ALEX : Si, je suis persuadé que c'est passionnant.  
LOUISE : N'en soit pas si sûr. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es avec Magnéto ? T'as pas envie de sauver  
l'humanité avec ton grand frère ?  
ALEX : Pas vraiment non. Et puis d'un côté, Magnéto a raison : On est supérieurs aux  
humains.  
LOUISE : C'est conneries tout ça ! On est pas le prochain stade de l'évolution ou je ne sais  
pas trop quoi. Et puis ses propos ressemble beaucoup à de l'intolérance.  
ALEX : Ce sont les humains qui sont intolérants !  
LOUISE : Tu t'abaisses à leur niveau en disant ça.  
ALEX : T'es bizarre !  
LOUISE : Merci.  
ALEX : Je ne sais pas si tu dois vraiment prendre ça pour un compliment.  
LOUISE : Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ce que je fais.  
ALEX : Je pourrais te renvoyer la question : Pourquoi tu restes avec Xavier ?  
LOUISE : Ben j'ai atterri un peu par hasard là-bas et comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire...  
Et puis je m'amuse bien avec Logan. C'est un peu comme prendre des vacances...  
ALEX : Ce n'est qu'un ami alors ?  
LOUISE : Un ami ? Oui c'est ça...

* * *

_Une voiture de la maison. Une femme blonde en sort. Petit à petit elle se transforme : ses cheveux deviennent roux, sa peau bleue et ses yeux jaunes._

LOUISE : Mais ! Mystique...Mouais en même temps, c'était prévisible...  
LOGAN : Tu la connais ?  
LOUISE : On s'est croisé il y a quelques années.  
MAGNETO, _à Mystique_ : Tu l'as trouvée ?  
MYSTIQUE : Non, mais j'ai une bonne idée de où elle a pu aller. En désignant Louise, Elle a accepté ?  
MAGNETO : Plus ou moins. Mais Havok va y aller pour être sûr qu'elle le fait.  
ALEX : Attendez ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à l'institut !  
MAGNETO : Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver la famille ?!  
ALEX : C'est bien ça le problème !  
LOUISE : Hallelujah! Ca va être joyeux, je le sens!!


	9. HOW YOU REMIND ME

Bonjour! bonjour! et voilà l'elfe! mais qui est ce petit personnage?? humhum... Voilà un autre chapitre écrit par Yanis. Cette fois ça se passe au lycée donc avant son chapitre. Bon c'est encore du grand n'importe quoi-à ne pas prendre au sérieux mais j'aime bcp, surtt la "morale" :m

Je vais essayer de finir rapidement le prochain chapitre... sinon ben à dans longtemps, très longtemps... la suite arrivera pas avent janvier... désolé mais fac de médecine oblige...

Bonne lecture et amusez vous bien!

**

* * *

**

**HOW YOU REMIND ME**

Il est quelle heure? Waaaah!! 9h 15!! Mais j'ai cours à 9h30!... LOUIIIIISE!!! Cette saleté ne m'a pas réveillé; je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Jude! Elle veut faire le chemin avec lui, c'est ça?! Ben je vais pas lui laisser cette chance, elle va pas draguer mon meilleur pote! Bon on enlève le pyjama, pantalon, chemise... allez, jme coiffe vite fait-c'est pas grave si je suis moche une fois dans ma vie, c'est pas ça qui va m'enlever mon succès... Chaussures, voilà, mince, il faut courir, euh... bon j'ai mis du MENNEN ce matin, tenue 24 heures donc ça va.

Ian: LOUIIIISE, JUUUUUUUUUDE!!! Attendez-moi!

Jude: Bah tu disais qu'il était trop malade pour venir Louise!!

Louise: Et merde! Moi qui espérait avoir la paix pour une fois!

I: Salut, ba alors, t'as étteint mon reveil ou quoi? Salut mec, ça va? Alors vous parliez de quoi?

J: Louise disait que tu pouvais pas venir avec elle chez moi ce week end parce que tu avais des projets...

La garce! c'est meme pas vrai! Elle veut vraiment se le faire à ce point? Je lui dit ou pas qu'il a craqué pour la nouvelle au lycée, cette Léona. Je lui dit ou pas que moi aussi je craque sur elle.

I: Non non, je me suis décommandé.

Ouille, elle me lance un de ces regards. Tiens, j'ai une idée, alors je viens, on invite Léona, je la drague comme ça Jude est avec Louise et moi avec Léo! Classe non, ba oué ça travaille ds le cerveau du petit Ianou, héhé.

I: Tiens Jude, j'ai invité Léona, la nouvelle; ça te dérange pas? yaura la moitié du lycée, alors une personne de plus ou de moins...

L: Je préférerais une de moins, devine laquelle.

Tiens, Louise vient de jeter un froid là... Oh Jude à l'air soucieux...

I: Ca va Mec??

J: Oui oui, je pensais à un truc c'est tout..

L: Ah bon, quoi?

J: C'est un peu génant mais... ça fait deux ans maintenant qu'on sait qu'on est différents, pendant combien de temps faudra faire semblant qu'il n'ya rien?

Pourquoi il parle de ça maintenant lui.. chelou, ça doit etre à cause des infos, ils parlent de plus en plus de mutants...

L: Ne crie pas s'il te plait, on peut nous entendre, ya pleins de gens qui prennent ce chemin aussi..

I: Il a raison Louise, à chaque fois qu'on essaie d'en parler, quelqu'un change de sujet, et ce quelqu'un c'est toi...

L: Quoi? Tu veux qu'on le crie sur les toits?

J: Et pourquoi pas?

I: Il a raison. Je ne vois pas où est le problème? On est pas si différent que ça!

L: Mais vous êtes débiles ou quoi? Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va nous accueillir avec les bras ouverts?

I: Il faudra bien qu'ils nous acceptent un jour ou l'autre. T'as bien vu, aux infos, on est de plus en plus nombreux.

L: J'y crois pas. On nage en plein délire là! Ils ont trop peur de nous pour nous accepter!

J: Tu noircis le tableau là Louise. Et tu généralises... Et puis on pourrais aider des gens. Surtout toi!

D'ailleurs c'est pas juste qu'elle ait deux pouvoirs alors qu'on en a qu'un seul.

L: On est arrivé au lycée, et s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais qu'on arrete d'en parler, si vous voulez être de super héros, faites ce que vous voulez mais ne me mentionnez pas... Je vous vois tout à l'heure, je dois aller au CDI.

J: Grincheuse celle là.. Oh regarde, Léona, ...waaah

I: Elle est .. beeeeelllllle...

Euh... je vous rassure, on ne bave pas devant cette fille, enfin pas moi; Lui par contre, il lui faudrait carrément un bavoir.

J: Tu crois que je devrais l'inviter à sortir?

I: T'es aveugle ou quoi?! Ya ma soeur qui te coure après, et c'est rare qu'elle soit accro à un mec donc... si t'as pas envie de sortir avec elle, dis le lui au moins. Bon aller, moi j'ai TP de Bio donc j'y go...

Je rêve, je suis parti et il reste immobile à la mater, bon aller, les TP c'est ce que j'aime le plus donc.. salle ... où est ce qu'elle est encore, chaque semaine le prof change! Merde en plus Palagay aime pas les retardataires... Voilà.

I: Bonjour..

Palagay: Miller vous êtes en retard, asseyez vous, aujourd'hui votre binome est absent, mettez vous avec quelqu'un qui est seul.

Merde, ce gros couillon de Yanis est encore absent, je suis sûr qu'il sèche, il aura des problemes avec Besnord un jour... bon, Johane est pris, Sara aussi, ... ah ya la gothique qui est seule, haha.

I: Salut Elena, je peux me mettre avec toi?

Elena: A condition de m'appeler par mon pseudonyme, pas cette abomination qu'on m'a filé à la naissance..

I: D'accord, est ce que je peux me mettre avec toi ...Elektra.

C'est franchement ridicule comme surnom, ou prénom véritable ou ché pas quoi. Surtout qu'entre Elena et Elektra... elle a toujours été bizarre cette meuf, elle traine avec personne a part sa bande de tatoués et ...

Elektra: Tu révasses souvent comme ça?

I: C'est parce que je réféchis dans ma tête.

E: Sans blague, moi j'ai essayé de réfléchir ds mes pompes mais j'ai pas réussi...

I: Haha, c'est ta couleur de cheveux qui te rend si drole?

E: Quoi, t'aimes pas le bleu... tiens j'ai besoin d'un avis de mec.. enfin si je peux dire ça de toi..

Hé, c'était gratuit là

E: Je pensais changer ma couleur, qu'est ce que tu dis d'orange?

I: Ouééé, ça peut etre pas mal.

E: Ok, j'ai compris, je reste sur le bleu, l'orange, une autre fois.. Passe moi le tube a essai, et passe l'aut' produit là... mince, ya pas de courant dans notre table... hé Miller, regarde là bas deux secondes..

Pourquoi ? Ya rien là bas, oh elle veut pas que je vois ce qu'elle fait, héhé mais je suis plus malin... qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?! pourquoi l'agitateur magnétique marche alors que la prise n'est pas branchée? Oh mince la prise est dans sa main, c'est de là que sort le courant.. Mince, c'est une mutante aussi, je lui dit ou pas, non je maintiens le suspense...

I: Elektra, je suis mutant aussi.

Mince, je devrais tourner la langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler, ça m'apprendra..

E: P Miller, tu m'as vu, je t'ai dit de te retourn... atta... t'es aussi un mutant?

I: Oué dsl, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ...

E: Je suis pas doué en génétique mais ... ta jumelle aussi a des pouvoirs alors...

Mince, la clause de confidentialité de Louise a capoté apparemment.

E: J'en déduis de ce silence que c'est .. Oui. C'est quoi vos pouvoirs?

I: On contrôle l'eau.

E: Montre..

Montre? Comment elle veut que je fasse, ah tient... le robinet, aller Ian, ouvre le.. voilà

E: Waaah, l'eau vole...pas mal. Attention gros con, ya des gens autour, sois discret quand meme.

I: Et toi c'est l'electricité?

E: Ouais, t'es perspicace dis-donc comme mec!

I: D'où Elektra.

E: De mieux en mieux le petit.

I: Je sais c'est surprenant mais il y a une cervelle dans ce corps somptueux qui me sert de ... corps

E: Bon allez, on finit le TP et à la pause je te présente à mes deux meilleurs amis, ce sont des mutants aussi...

Mince, pas les gros tatoués..

E: Allez viens gros con, n'aie pas peur c'est mes meilleurs potes ils te morderont pas..

I: Okay mais attends stp..Je flippe un peu, c'est pas parce que ton pote Duduc me regarde de travers mais ... attends cours pas..je parle

Je rêve ou elle m'écoute pas..

I: Elektra! J'ai .. j'ai pas envi que les gens sachent que je suis un mutant... et plus il y a de gens au courant, plus il y a de risques que ça se sache...

E: Arrête!! Tu crois que les gens savent pour moi?

I: A vrai dire... il ya des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi ... voilà.

E: Promis je t'afficherai pas devant les autres, Duduc et Greg sont super, Duc contrôle le papier, il fait des origamis qui tuent, au sens figuré bien sure, et Greg peut transformer sa peau en fer..

Oh mon dieu, je suis devant les gros tatoués là, les célèbres Duduc Hupik et Gregoire Pacon... je suis un grand garçon je flippe pas.. na na na, ttralala, j'ai pas peur.. Purée le duduc il a un tatooage sur son visage ... c'est moche... et vas pas me dire que ce mec qui fait deux fois ma taille ne sait que faire des grues en papier... c'est même pas un pouvoir..

Duduc: A vrai dire.. j'ai deux pouvoirs et l'autre, c'est de lire ds les pensées..

Merde merde merde merde... il a tout entendu, il m'a grillé... merde il m'entend toujours?? oui il hoche de la tete... oui il m'entends toujours... hum, Duduc t'es quelqu'un de charmant... merde je dois dire un truc pour qu'il m'entende pas.. hum..; lalala la la nanananère ... hit me baby one more time, oh baby baby, and I, I must confess, I still belive, still belive aigu ...

E: Il chante Britney?

D: Oui.

E: Pourquoi le premier reflexe qu'ils ont c'est de chanter Britney?

D: Hé ducon, j'arrete de lire tes pensées ok?

I: Oui msieur le charmant.. monsieur grue.. eu dsl.. duduc..

Et l'autre il est encore plus moche et plus gros... il a des pectoreaux lui parcontre, enfin, pectoreaux, qui me dit que c'est pas des nichons..c'est Gregoire c'est ça? Oué, c'est moche en plus... Duduc si tu m'entends tu es très beau... Merde, pourquoi jme suis embarqué la dedans..

E: Dites ... vous voulez qu'on aille prendre un verre samdi.. il ya un nouveau bar de mutants qui a ouvert. On peut y aller non? Tu rencontrera ma bande..

I: Mince désolé... J'ai l'anniv de mon meilleur pote ce soir là..

D: Il ment pas..

I: Hé.. t'as dit que tu allais arrêter.. mais maintenant que j'y pense.. vous pouvez venir samedi... ça serait sympa.

E: Je crois pas qu'on est du genre à plaire à tes amis.

I: Amis? J'en ai pas tant que ça et puis les amis de mes amis ... voilà.. ça va etre sympa.

Ha ha, Louise va etre vachement contente, elle qui aime les tatoués et les mutants, les deux a la fois, ça doit être quelque chose... bon j'ai un peu faim par contre donc ... je vais me regarder Charmed et prendre un gros sanwich.. waah, avec des cornichons, et du fromage et du jambon et du nutella, euh.. le nutella sera à part bien sure, il paraît que c'est pas bon de mélanger... et pourquoi d'ailleurs, je vais essayer, ça doit etre bon les cornichons au nutella.. bref, et je vais me prendre des chips et de la mayo et regarder les 3 halliwells waaaah

Duduc (à Elektra): dis donc ya un tas de conneries dans son cerveau, en plus il marche au ralenti; il a des gouts culinaires de chiotte, et il regarde des séries de merde.

E: Charmed?

D: Ouais, comment tu sais?

E: C'est le genre c'est tout

I: C'est pas très poli je trouve, je me sens ... nu et fragile et comme violé, snif  
D: Dramatise pas non plus.

I: Et le gros balaise là, Gregoire, il... il est pas trop bavard. Il sait parler?

E: Euh... ouép, mais le lance pas trop, dès qu'il commence, il arrete pas et il raconte pleins de trucs pas marrants...

* * *

_A la fête de Jude:_

Louise: T'es malade? Pourquoi tu as invité ces tarés?

I: Ici, c'est toi le monstre Lou, tu ne tolère ni respecte rien ni personne, même pas toi.

Oh, je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi sagestueux... euh, ça se dit ça???!!

Louise: J'espère que tu ne leur a pas dit que j'étais...

Euh... non pourquoi? Jsuis dans la m là...

Louise: Mais t'as quoi dans le crâne?

I: Hé! Attends!! T'emballe pas. Ils ont deviné tout seuls, en même temps, t'es ma jumelle donc c'est logique...

Louise: Non, là c'est sûr t'es vraiment débile!! On est des faux jumeaux!! Ca n'a rien de « logique »!

En tt cas je me casse elle devient lourde là, elle m'engueule toutes les 5 minutes... Bon qui c'est qui ya a la fete? Mes nouveaux amis sont pas encore là..donc je regarde mes autres amis... si si j'en ai... ya ... euh... et puis ...hum. Ha si. Jude, haha..

I: Jude... JUDE!!

En plein plan drague le mec.

I: Salut mec, bon anniv, et surtout ... arrete de draguer Léona, c'est moi qui ... hum je devrais dire... moi je pense que tu devrais etre avec Lou.

J: Prend moi pour un con, tu veux te la faire c'est ça??

Léona: vous savez que vous parlez de moi juste... devant moi...

I: Ohh, Léooo, je t'avais pas vu..

Tiens d'ailleurs comment j'ai fait pour pas voir qu'elle était là... mais non c'est pas parce qu'elle est toute petite... Bon rattrappons le coup..

I: Léona, tu es ravissante ce soir..

Léo: Bon je vous arrete tout de suite, j'ai un mec, c'est vrai qu'il vit en Suisse mais j'aime Basil et c'est surtout pas vous qui allez me faire craquer...

Oh, elle a été un peu dure là. Mais au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, elle se casse en plus, pffff!! Lâche, elle veut même plus rester ami avec nous... Ah Jude, c'est vrai...

I: Bon, tu peux toujours te rabattre sur ma soeur...

J: C'est bon! Arrete avec ça enfin... Tu sais très bien qu'une fois qu'on sera ensemble elle sera de plus en plus exigente et elle finira par en avoir marre de moi...

I: Attends parce que... toi aussi tu l'aimes bien?

J: Je vais pas te mentir elle est parfaite pour moi mais... elle ne voudra jamais...

I: Ben justement, là elle te court après, tu devrais tenter ta chanse mec..

J: J'en sait rien... tiens, c'est qui? Je les ai pas invités...

I: Ah c'est eux, ils sont arrivés, oui c'est moi qui les ai... tu vois, ce sont des mutants aussi...

J: Euh, ... quoi? Des mutants?... ok mais éloigne-les de Louise s'il te plaît...

I: Eloigne Louise d'eux, ça serait mieux non?? vous pourrez etre tous les deux...

Bon j'avoue, être entremetteur ça me réussit pas plus que ça... Bon je rejoins mes amis...

I: Saluut Electra, alors, ça se passe bien?

E: Oué, mais les fêtes des humains c'est pas ce que j'aime le plus...

I: Ah, parce qu'il y a une différence?...Qu'est ce que t'as, t'as l'air bien soucieuse..

Oui je connais cette tournure... genre: tu m'as l'air bien soucieuse dis donc... ça fait classe non?... merde faut peut-être que j'écoutes ce qu'elle dit...

E: A vrai dire, il y a quelque chose que.. je t'ai pas dit...

I: Tant que c'est pas quelque chose qui risque de gacher la soirée de mon meilleur ami ni mettre ma soeur en pétard, ça me va..

Quoi que ça me ferait plaisir de faire chier Louise... Pourquoi elle ne répond pas... Oh mon dieu...

I: Me dis pas que c'est quelque chose qui risque de gacher la soirée de mon meilleur ami ET mettre ma soeur en pétard, nooon...

E: Je suis désolé, c'est un peu bizarrd et tiré par les cheveux mais... j'ai un grand frere, Cain, enfin, son nom c'est le Fléau, et...

En effet, c'est cliché et tiré par les cheveux.. mais un mec qui s'appelle fléau ça peut pas être bon.. dis moi que son pouvoir c'est de dompter les petits lapins roses ou de faire pousser des petites fleufleures...

E: Tout ça pour dire que Fléau déteste les humains,et que... il risque de débouler ce soir...

Je commence à croire que Louise a raison... bon, il faut réagir en conséquence, tiens je connais ce mot aussi??, ha, bref, euh... comment je peux réagir... je peux mettre tout le monde dehors mais... la maison de Jude va etre massacrée... quoi que, si son pouvoir c'est des bien les petits lapins et les fleufleures.. ça peut aller...

I: Et c'est quoi on pouvoir juste par curiosité?

E: Euh... à part qu'il mesure plus de 2 mètres et qu'il est « inarrétable » aucun...

Je confirme, la maison de Jude risque d'etre massacrée... qu'est ce que je peux trouver comme solution...

Duduc: Il faut déjà commencer par sortir tout ce monde dehors, comme ça s'il vient les gens seront épargnée et la maison aussi...

I: Meme si ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas con, je t'ai interdit de lire dans mes pensées...

D: C'est juste que tu pense tellement rarement que... dès qu'il ya un truc...

Haha t'es un marrant Duduc, trouve moi maintenant un moyen de faire sortir les gens hein!! puisque t'es si malin...

D: Au fait, je peux commander des cafards en origami, ils ressemblent à des vrais, comme ça ils peuvent continuer la fete dans le jardin...  
E: Tu vois qu'il est serviable...

I: En effet, il est pas con, fais ton plan...

Voilà, tout le monde a gobé à cette histoire, quoi que une fete au bord du lac de la ville ça peut etre marrant...C'est pas mignon ça, Lou et Jude sont assis tous les deux, ils discutent, ahh, qu'est ce qu'ils sont mignions... euh.. ils s'embrassent là?? je vois rien il fait noir.. en tout cas ils sont vachement proches.. Bon, la suite du plan...

I: Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il viendra gacher la soirée de Jude...

E: Euh, lui...

I: Ok, en gros, je dois le surveiller et le persuader de ne rien faire c'est ça??  
E: Ben s'il écoute pas sa propre frangine, comment veux tu qu'il t'écoutes toi, monsieur sagesse..

I: Il était où ton frere avant, on a jamais entendu parler de lui...

E: En fait, il... était en prison..

I: PARDON??!!

E: Oui, il était enfermé pour le vol d'une banque.. il avait tout détruit .. il n'a eu que 3 ans, mais un jour, enfin, 3 jours apres son incarsération, il ... il a défoncé les murs de la prison... ils l'ont attrappé et lui ont filé 10 ans... sauf que cette fois ils l'ont enfermés dans un endroit où il ne pouvait par prendre d'élan...

I: Et il aime pas les humains c'est ça?

E: Oui... il... bon, bref, il faut profiter de la soirée... tant qu'il est temps...

I: Euh.. Electra... le mec là bas qui fait 30 piges et qui a un casque sur le tete... et surtout qui a l'aire pas très commode...

E: Oui?

I: C'est ton frere?

E: Oui..

I: Il cours vers ici... c'est normal?

E: Oui..

I: Il va nous tuer?

E: Oui...

Ok, ça s'annonce bien, c'est vrai que j'aime bien le mot OUI en général... surtout si Léona me disait oui à ... bref.. dans la bouche d'Electra, je l'aime pas du tout.. Mince il coure vachement vite... il arrive vers nous.. merde vers moi en particulier...Oh la vache il va me tuer.. il va me saigner.. merde... maman je t'aime.. oh mon dieu, je suis si jeune et si beau je peux pas mourir, et toutes ces filles qui ne m'ont pas encore connu.. nooooooon, mamaaaaaaaaaan... je ferme les yeux je peux pas voir ça...

Ah, il s'arrete... juste devant moi en plus... il... sourit? Il devrait pas... c'est comme l'autre là.. Gregoire... il fait plus flipper quand il sourit que quand il fait rien...Bref...Il... il me tend la main...Pourquoi il me tends sa main.. c'est comme ça qu'il va me tuer oh nooooon!!! son pouvoir va me rentrer par la main et me dévaster le cerveau... euh... c'est un peu con ce que je dis... de tte façon ya rien a dévaster dans mon cerveau il est cassé depuis longtemps...

Fléau: Salut moi c'est Fléau, c'est toi le petit Ian qui contrôle l'eau?

I: ...

F: Il est muet? Il a vraiment cru à ta blague Elektra...

E: oué je t'avais dit, il est pas très doué...

I: Hein??

F: Je parie qu'il a demandé après sa maman... hein Duc?

D: Oui, il a failli pleurer... puis il a raconté un truc a propos de on cerveau comme quoi tu pouvais pas le détruire parce qu'il est déjà cassé ou je sais pas quoi... j'ai pas trop compri...

F: Elektra... c'est pas bien de faire ce genre bizutage à tes propres amis...

E: Je sais mais c'est tellement tordant..

I: monsieur... ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas fait de la prison... alors vous domptez bien des lapins roses??

F: Pardon? ... qu'est ce qu'il raconte?

D: Fais pas gaffe.. une phrase sur deux il balance une conneries

F: Enchanté quand meme...

Il me tend sa main.. mais il va...

D: Il va pas l'ecraser ni détruire le peu de cerveau que t'as...promis..

I: Ok...enchanté alors... monsieur Fléau...c'est très mimi comme prénom... monsieur

F: Bon aller, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été a une fête, il faut que j'en profite avant de revenir en taule moi... tu danses soeurette?

E: Ok!!!

Bon, euh... je me sens pas con du tout... ils... m'ont eu...attends une seconde.. mais c'est pas bien ce qu'ils m'ont fait... ils se sont foutus de moi...les salauds... Elektra tu vas le payer cher..

E: Aaoue... qui m'a balancé de l'eau sur la tete????

Hum, fais comme si c'était pas toi... tralalalalala... tara tata!!!

I: C'est Loooouuuise...

* * *

Bon alors bilan de la semaine... Râteau par Léona, rencontre avec une bande de mutants, mauvaise blague par cette meme bande de mutants, Louise et Jude ont... euh, je sais meme pas ce qu'ils ont fait ou pas fait... Zarbe...aucun n'en a parlé après... bref... en tout cas, la morale qu'il faut retenir c'est que... MENNEN pour homme tenu 24 heures est le meilleur des déos, non non je ne fais pas de la pub c'est que pendant toutes ces épreuves très difficiles... MENNEN a été là pour me protéger... je vous assure... Achetez le... 5 dollars 99 cents... 

PS: Le premier acheté, le deuxième est à moitié prix...


	10. BACK WHERE I WAS

Bon voilà le dernier chapitre pour cette année (jusquen janvier au moins). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Jai pas eu le tps de relire donc ya surement des fautes d'orthographes... dsl...

Bonne lecture!! n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez!!

**BACK WHERE I WAS**

En disant ces mots, Louise se dirigea vers la voiture et s'assit à la place du conducteur. Alex se tourna vers Logan:

« -C'est sûr que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle conduise? »

Louise ne laissa pas à Logan le loisir de répondre:

« -Ca sera déjà mieux que si c'est Logan!

-Oui c'est vrai, elle conduit surement mieux que moi...

-En même temps c'est pas très difficile. »

Alex n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

« -Euh, et je ne peux pas conduire moi-même? »

Louise ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question et Logan se contenta de se diriger vers la porte passager. Alex alla s'assoir derrière Louise. Celle-ci démarra, fit demi-tour dans l'allée et se dirigea vers la route.

Alors qu'ils roulaient sur la principale, Louise entama la discussion:

« -Ils parlaient de qui tout à l'heure Magnéto et Mystique?

-Euh Louise, tu peux ralentir s'il te plaît? »

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Louise qui se retourna et lança un regard noir à Alex.

« -D'accord d'accord je vais répondre mais je t'en supplie, regarde la route! »

Louise sourit et se retourna. Le compteur de vitesse commença à indiquer une vitesse de moins en moins élevée.

« -Alors?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée que je vous le dise. »

Elle appuya soudainement sur l'accélérateur et la voiture fit un bon en avant.

« Okok!! »

Alex hésitait mais quand la vitesse indiquée sur le tableau de bord commença à atteindre un nombre inquiétant il pris sa respiration:

« -Jean, Jean Grey... »

* * *

**DIMANCHE**_ Alexander « Havok » Summers_

Partagé. Bilan de la journée partagé. Et dire que ce matin je pensais que ce serait une journée comme toutes les autres. A trainer. Encore. Trainer et chercher des mutants... On peut dire que cette fois je n'ai pas fait qu'aller les chercher.

Et me voilà de retour à la « maison » comme Scott aime le dire. Après tant d'années! Ca n'a pas tellement changé; ils n'ont pas tellement changé.

Scott me prend toujours pour un enfant... Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de lui faire entrer dans le crâne qu'il n'est pas mon père et que j'ai arreté de vivre dans son ombre depuis belle lurette.

Xavier est toujours le même. Il m'a accueilli les bras ouvert comme la première fois, alors que je n'ai même par pris la peine de lui cacher la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu. Enfin dire que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'empecher Louise de lui dire pourquoi je suis revenu serait plus juste.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Louise...

-Je peux entrer?

-Je t'en pris.

Elle tombe à pic.

-C'est sûr? Je ne te dérange pas... je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est...

C'est bien ,elle a pas l'air à côté de la plaque.

-Euh minuit passé je pense.

-Déjà?!

Non en fait je crois qu'elle est loin de la plaque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rentre! Mais tu ne dors pas à cette heure ci?

-Euh toi non plus...

Oui c'est vrai, question stupide...

-Bien vu. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'ammène?

-Ben j'avais envie de parler et... t'emballe pas! Je rigole...

Ouf! J'ai eu peur!

-... Non sérieusement, c'est Xavier. Il veut nous voir.

-Tous les deux?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi?

-Il n'a pas précisé. Mais je suppose que c'est à propos de Jean Grey.

Je ne vois pas bien le rapport, mais si elle en voit un c'est qu'il doit exister...

-Il est courant?

-Logan lui a dit.

-Et Scott?

-Je crois que Xavier devait lui en parler... Mais tu la connais?

-Oui, quand je suis arrivé ici avec Scott elle était déjà là. Et la dernière fois, avant aujourd'hui, que Scott a daigné me parler, c'était pour me dire qu'ils s'étaient fiancés.

-Logan a omi ce détail...Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en très bon termes tous les deux.

-C'est peu dire.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très content de te voir. En même temps, c'était pas très malin d'aller avec Magnéto alors que ton frère était ici... Enfin c'est pas une surprise qu'il soit comme ç avec toi.

-Je sens comme une critique...

-Prends ça comme tu veux.

-Mais de toutes les manières, il n'a pas attendu que je parte voir ailleurs pour être comme ça.

-Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas. On y va?

-Oui, je te suis.

-Alex, Lousie, merci d'être venus. Je suis désolé de vous demander ça à cette heure-ci, et surtout à vous mais j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service... Voilà, grâce à toi Alex, j'ai acqui la certitude que Jean est vivante...

Quoi?! Il était déjà au courant?

-...Je l'ai retrouvé grâce à Cerebro, elle est dans une clinique au nord de Boston. Je pense qu'elle a du essayé de rentrer. Je voudrais que vous alliez la chercher avant que Magnéto la retrouve... même si ça ne vous regarde pas tellement...

-Pas de problème professeur, mais il y a juste une chose que je ne comprend pas...

-Je técoute louise.

-Pourquoi nous? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas envoyer Scott par exemple?

-Parce que je en sais pas dans quel état elle est. Ses pouvoirs ont l'air de s'être considérablement développés et par conséquent, je préfère envoyer un mutant plus puissant que Scott, c'est à dire toi.

-Et pour Alex?

-Jean le connait et ça te fera de la compagnie...

Sympa...

-Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi j'accepterais... après tout, je suis censé être du côté de Magnéto...

-Oui bien sûr, mais je pense que tu rendras un immense service à tes « amis »en accompagnant Louise et en rammenant Louise à l'institut. Ils risques d'avoir une mauvaise surprise si ils la retrouve avant nous. Et puis si Louise te le demandait tu ne dirais pas non...

-Quoi...

-Bon et bien on part demain matin alors...

-Merci Louise. Ah! Une dernière chose: n'en parlez pas à Logan ni à Scott.

-Euh oui pas de problème.

-Pourquoi pas Logan?

-Je ne sais pas. Alors comme ça tu es très puissante?!

-Oui, c'est ça, dans une dimension parallèle.On part à quelle heure? Tôt non? C'est assez loin... Arrête de sourire comme ça!

Je pense qu'elle a un don pour changer de conversation!

-Je ne sais pas... mais est-ce que je peux conduire cette foi?

-Si tu veux... de toutes les manières, je ne peux pas mourir dans un accident de voiture, alors que toi oui. Je pense que c'est une garantie suffisante.

Ca fait toujours plaisir.

-Optimiste comme vision...

-Toujours! Bon 6h c'est bien tu crois? Comme ça on évite la foule des matinés de cours;

Aïe! C'est tôt.

-C'est tôt.

-Oui très. A demain alors.

-Bonne nuit Louise.

Enfin un sourire!

Pourquoi j'ai demandé à conduire?! Alex tu es un imbécile... Après 5h de sommeil c'est malin! Bon c'est pas grave, je lui demanderais de me relayer. Aller! Au dodo! En évitant de penser à cet imbécile qui me sert de frère... ni à Louise...

* * *

**LUNDI:**_Bobby « Iceman » Drake_

DRIIIIIING!!!

Aïe! Le réveil à 7h30 c'est toujours aussi dur... et tout ça pour quoi? Des maths!! Si c'est pas malheureux... heureusement qu'après on a entrainement...

Bon on va chercher Rogue et on y va... Ah bah même pas besoin de la chercher, elle est devant la porte.

-Ah salut! J'allais justement venir te chercher... Bien dormi?

-T'es au courant qu'on a cours dans 10 minutes?

-Euh oui... je mangerais après le cours. Ah! Salut Kitty!

-Salut! Vous venez pas en cours?

-Sisi on arrive.

-Hé! Rogue! Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça?

-Elle m'énerve!

-Pourquoi? Elle est sympa pourtant...

-Avec toi oui! Et c'est bien ça que je lui reproche!

-Tu te fais des idées!

Alala, les filles!

-Bon on y va?

Je déteste les intégrales, je déteste les complexes, je déteste les intégrales avec des complexes.

-Rogue!... Rogue!

-Oui pardon... quoi?

-Tu comprends?

-Le cours? Euh ben à part les articles genre « un », « de », « les » non. En plus j'écoute pas???

-Tu sais à quelle heure est l'entrainement?

-A 10h30 je crois. On a un demi heure après les maths.

Deux heures de maths le lundi matin c'est vraiment la misère...

-Et tu sais qui il y aura?

-Euh Logan m'a dit que Scott venait pas je crois. Il va surement devoir le remplacer. Sinon ben y'aura Tornade.

-C'est cool, on se marre bien avec Logan...

-Mouais, il avait pas tellement l'air dans son assiette quand je l'ai vu... euh ya le prof qui te regarde...

Zut! Ca fait 3semaines que j'ai complètement laché les maths... si il me tombe dessus...

-Monsieur Drake! Puisque vous avez l'air si motivé pour parler pourquoi ne pas partager votre savoir avec la classe; Je suis sûr que vous avez compris le début de la démonstration et que vous pourrez la terminer facilement... au tableau bien sûr.

Evidemment, je me fais toujours interroger sur le seul truc de l'année que je ne comprend. Chaque année c'est pareil, ici ou ailleurs.

-Euh, c'est que...

-On vous attends M. Drake.

Je hais les maths, je hais les maths jehaislesmaths jeailématjeailémat...

Enfin le déjeuné! Je suis crevé! Ah tiens ya Kitty et Rogue- à la même table... alala les filles!

-Alors? Vous avez pensé quoi de l'entrainement?

-C'était crevant...

-Chiant tu veux dire Kitty!

-Oui c'est vraiment que Tornade était fatigante pour le coup!

-C'est parce que Logan ne l'a pas empêchée de nous imposer toutes ses règles inutiles. Et puis c'était quand même mieux avec John... On aurait peut être pu l'empêcher de sortir du jet...

-Il serait parti tôt ou tard... c'est pas notre faute...

-Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. Et Est-ce que l'une de vous deux sait où sont passé Louise et Havok?

-Havok?

-Oui le frère de Scott qui es arrivé hier avec Logan et Louise.

-Ah non, aucune idée. Je ne les ai pas vu ce matin...

-Et toi Kitty?

-Non plus. Ces't bisarre d'ailleurs; d'habitude je croise toujours Louise en allant prendre mon petit déj. Bon moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai promis à Jubilee de faire des paniers avec elle. On se voit en cours.

-A plus!

-...Bobby, il faut qu'on parle.

-Qu'on parle de quoi?

-De nous.

-On en a déjà parlé-

-Ca ne epux pas continuer comme ça!

-Pourquoi? Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me posait pas de problème!

-Tu n'as pas vu tu regardais Kitty!

-Comment je la-?

-Oui, et puis, à moi, ça pose un problème.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse...

-Je ne sais pas.

-La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne aps faire de bêtises...

-Non non promis...

* * *

**MARDI**_ Mary « Rogue » ??_

Matinée de merde. Semaine de merde. Vie de merde. J'en ai marre, plus que marre. Tout ça à cause de ce pouvoir inutil qui ne sert qu'à me pourrir la vie et celle des autres. Et dire que sans lui je serais une ado normale, avec des amis génaiux, un petit ami génial que je pourrais prendre dans mes bras, embrasser... Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça... c'est une impasse...

-T'es pas censée être en cours toi!

-Ah salut Logan.

-Ca va?

-Pas tellement.

-Les mauvais jours hein?!

-Oui mais en pire. Et toi?

-Pas vraiemnt la forme non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien rien.

-Tu mens très mal. Ca a un rapport avec Louise?

-D'une certaine manière, oui.

-D'ailleurs elle est où?

-Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai aps vue depuis dimanche. Alex non plus...

-Il paraît que vous avez vu Magnéto..

-Comment tu sais ça toi?!

-Les murs ont des oreilles ici...

-Ouais ouais, pas que les murs...

-Alors? Il voulait quoi?

-Il avait besoin des compétences de Louise en génétique.

-Ah oui?!... Raconte!

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Aller Logan! S'il te plait! Si tu me le dis, je retourne en cours...

-Bon, si tu le prends comme ça; Un labo privé, Webb je sais plus trop quoi aurait trouvé un « remède » , un produit pour annihiler le gène mutant. Magnéto voulait un vaccin, juste au cas où...

-Webb tu dis?

-Rogue, ne fais pas de bêtises.

-C'est ce que Bobby m'a dit hier.

-Fais ce que tu veux, juste pas de bêtises ok?

-Ok. Merci Logan. Et toi alors? Quel est le problème?

-tu m'avais pas promis d'aller en cours?

-Euh si... mais s'il te palit! Logan! J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête là...

-C'est à propos de Jean...

-Jean?! Mais...

-Ben non justement...

-Mais...comment...??

-Je ne sais pas... aller va en cours maintenant que tu m'as tiré les vers du nez. Et ne pense plus à tout ça!

-A ce soir.

* * *

**MERCREDI:**_ Jean « Phénix » Grey_

De l'eau et un trou noir. Et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais au bord du lac, complètement sèche. Il faisait noir et j'avais mal à la tête. J'étais un peu perdue et il faisait froid. J'ai essayé de vider ma tête et j'ai marché. Arrivée à la route, je me suis assise et j'ai attendu dans le froid, et le noir. Et puis quelqu'un s'est arrêté. Il disait qu'il allait à Bretton Woods dans le New Hampshire. Je me suis dit que ça me rapprocherait de New York et donc de l'institut alors je suis montée, la voiture a démarré et je me suis endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée la pièce était tellement blanche que j'ai eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne faisait plus noir mais j'étais toujours aussi seule, et j'avais toujours aussi froid. On m'a dit que j'étais tombée dans le coma. On m'a aussi demandé mon nom. Jean, Jean Summers. Pourquoi j'ai dit Summers? Je ne sais pas. J'ai peut être regretté d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Il y avait peut être un autre moyen... je n'étais plus sûre de rien.. Et puis ils sont arrivés. Alex avait changé; je ne l'aurais pas cru mais quitter l'institut lui a plutôt réussi... enfin c'est plutôt de quitter Scott qui a du le soulager. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu dur avec lui. Et puis il y avait Louise, une nouvelle à l'institut d'après ce que j'ai compri. Elle avait l'air gentille . Médecin elle aussi. Gentille mais direct. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place du médecin qui lui a donnée mon dossier et s'est permi de poser certaines questions. Je me sentais moi seule... mais toujours ce froid qui me transperçait le corps. Ils m'ont annoncée qu'on partirait le lendemain, qu'on rentrerait à l'institut. Ca tombait bien, c'était justement là où je voulais aller. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital le soir. Ils m'ont emmenée au restaurant. Louise est vraiment sympa. Et je cois qu'Alex l'aime bien. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas laide. On a dormi dans un motel ce soir là. Et quand je me suis réveillée, on était déjà sur la route; Et puis quelques heures plus tard je les revoyais. Logan, et puis Scott... Scott que je n'aurais jamais du quitter. Et voilà, aujourd'hui, après tant de temps, d'erreurs, de bons et de mauavis choix, je suis là, dans ses bras. Tout est clair et il fait chaud.

* * *

**JEUDI:**_Ororo « Tornade » Munroe_

J'adore être prof ici. Il se passe toujours quelque chose. Il ne se passe pas une seule semaine qans qu'il y ai un accident, un empêchement pour certains cours, une disparition, un réaparition. Impossible de tomber dans la routine. C'est ce qui rend cet endroit si spécial, si unique. Aujourd'hui il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, à part qu' Havok aperdu le contrôle lors d'une discussion avec Cyclope et qu'une des tables de la grande salle en a souffer. Mais la journée n'est pas encore terminée, enfin plutôt la nuit...

_Toc,toc,toc._

Quelle heure est-il? Minuit seulement! Je sui tombée comme une masse. Bon on va aller voir ce qu'il se passe... Quand je disais que la nuit n'était pas encore terminée...

-Bobby, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Désolé de vous réveiller professeur mais c'est à propos de Rogue.

-Oui?

-Elle a disparu.

Il ne manquait plus que ça!

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Je pensais qu'elle séchait les cours mais ce soir on l'a cherché partout avec Kitty, Jubilee et Colossus. Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée.

-Il faut prévenir Xavier. Je m'en charge. Pendant ce temps va réveiller Logan.

-Merci.

* * *

**VENDREDI:**_Louise Miller_

ET MEEERR...CREDI! Je viens de faire un rêve atroce...mais impossible de se souvenir du moindre détail... je déteste ces réveils soudains. Quelle heure est-il?... Quoi?! 3H du matin!! Génial, comme si j'avais déjà assez dormi cette semaine. Et puis j'ai ce aml de tête qui empire depuis lundi... Ils doivent bien avoir un truc pour ça qui traine quelque part, dans la cuisine peut être... Bon j'espère que personne n'est réveillé, j'ai mon pyjama d' été et je déteste me balader en short... Alors, de l'eau... Ah! Ça c'est intelligent d'en avoir mis au frigo. Et ils ont pas du doliprane qui traine dans un tiroir? Il doit bien y avoir ça en bas... Et meeeeeeeeerde... Peut être que si je fais demi tour...

-Bonjour Louise!

-Hum, bonjour professeur, Tornade... Scott... Logan...

C'est quoi ça? Conseil de guerre?C'est surtout ce qu'on appelle la poisse.

-Ca tombe bien, nous aurons peut être besoin de ton aide.

Ca tombe mal, j'allais me recoucher...Ils ne dorment vraiment jamais ici... c'est peut être ça les Xmen... des machines programmées pour être toujours réveillées, habillées- on va arreter les divagations du matin. Ce n'est jamais très bon pour commencer une journée, journée que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas l'intention de commencer tout de suite. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'accord avec moi.

-C'est à propos de Rogue, elle est partie.

-Ah et en quoi je peux vous aider?

-Je pense que si tu viens avec nous tu seras en mesure de la raisoner...

Génial, j'adore donner des leçons de morale à des ado paumés... j'aurais ptêtre du faire psycho...

-Bon et bien puisque j'ai le choix... et on va où exactement?

-San Fransisco, là où ils ont autorisé les injections du remède...

Génial! Et on y va comment? Ah oui c'est vrai qu'ils ont un jet...

-J'aimerais que vous partiez le plus vite possible.

-Bien sûr mais j'aimerais manger quelque chose avant...

-Je t'en prie Louise.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

Aïe! Ma tête!

-Comment va la belle au bois dormant?

-Haha très drôle Logan.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-La faute à qui?

_Pas à moi._

-Tu viens de dire quelque chose Logan?

-Non.

_Je pensais qu'elle était bizarre mais là..._

_-_Euh est-ce que Jean serait télépate par hasard?

-Oui pourquoi?

_Ca devient de pire en pire._

-Arrete de penser!

-Pardon?

-Arrete de penser!

_Bizarre._

-Arrete!

-Quoi?! Tu entends ce que je pense?! J'espère pas sinon...

Il sert à rien ce type! _Il ne manquait plus que ça!_

-Logan!

Non non non tout sauf ça, saleté de pouvoir!!

-Je vais m'habiller, et je reviens tout de suite.Ah! Autre chose! Yaurais pas du dol-... non en fait ça ira...

On va y aller plus radicalement avant que ça tourne au désastre... J'ai récupéré un échantillon de leur « remède ». Il n'y a qu'à se l'injecter et tout sera fini... Aller Louise, tu as assez réfléchi! C'est ce que tu voulais non?! Fais-le avant que ta tête devienne une pastèque!... Voilà, ça s'est fait... Je me demande en combien de temps ça fait effet... en plusieurs heures sûrement... On verra bien. C'est même pas sûr que ça marche.

-Voilà je suis prè-

Wouaw! Les « uniformes »... Logan...Scott...hum...regarde en haut.

-prète.

Oula, c'est pas un jet ça! C'est un avion de chasse 50ième génération! Et l'intérieur est encore mieux! Ouf, c'est pas Logan qui pilote... parce que déjà qu'en 2D il a du mal alors en 3... brrr j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Très confortable les sièges...

-Tout le monde est attaché?

Par contre la sensation au décollage est loin d'être agréable!

-Hey Louise, je voulais te dire, joli pyjama!

Pourquoi tu souris imb-

-Joli costume Logan.

Non mais ho!!

-Logan, est-ce que tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait?

-Oui oui j'arive Tornade, juste le temps de me détacher et-

-Attention, on arrive dans un zone de turbulence...

-Et m!

-Logan!

-Louise?

-Oui Logan?

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé?

-Ben t'as perdu l'équilibre et tu es tombé sur moi.

-Ca je sais, mais après?

-Je crois que je me suis téléportée.

-Et on est où là?

-A vue d'oeil je dirais Los Angeles.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi il fait si froid à Los Angeles en plein été?

-On doit pas être dans la même dimension.

-Bon et bien tu n'as plus qu'à nous rammener.

-Euh c'est que... comment t'expliquer... je ne peux plus.

-Tu veux dire qu'on est coincé?

-En gros oui...

Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, je n'ai plus mal à la tête!

**

* * *

** Au revoir!!! 


End file.
